Please Don't Lose Your Soul
by Psychosomatic Addict Insane
Summary: Krillin's life is crumbling before him; his Master is dead and he ends up alone in the small, yet suddenly huge, Kame House. He's losing his morality, his spirit and soul drifting away from him, leaving him...can the one person who he thinks loathes him the most be the one to save him during his time of need? Or will fate deal Krillin another cruel blow? Slightly A/U, K/18.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Dragonball Z nor any of its characters.**

**Well, this is my second story here so go easy on me! And yes, the last story was a oneshot to the person who asked. This one however will go on for a few chapters (I hope) so enjoy.  
**

The Kame House, once a small tropical paradise full of memories, had never looked so glum before. The once trademark bright pink paint on the walls looked washed-up and stained, the windows filled with condensation looked as though they hadn't been cleaned in months, the once signature palm trees with stood on the stand outside had fallen, the victim of decay, crumbling beneath the sand...washed away in the sea, it looked dissolute, as if noone lived here anymore...well, noone did - aside from one man. Krillin.

Several months after the Cell games, after the Goku incident, the man who made the Kame House the joyous, wonderful paradise that it was - Master Roshi - had passed away of natural causes. Even in his last moments on his bed, surrounded by friends, he gaped and gawked at the ladies and whispered rude, suggesive things about them to the men. Everyone couldn't help but laugh with him. _Good ole Master Roshi, even on his deathbed he still maintains the same attitude...the dirty pervert. _But what stuck with everyone was his trademark smile, the smile that had suggested everything was going to be alright, everyone would move on and live their lives to the fullest. Everyone but Krillin. After his Master's death, the ex-monk treated his bedroom as his recluse - only choosing to leave when he needed food or the bathroom. Things only got worse when Oolong, their companion & roommate, decided he couldn't bare the memories that came with this house and decided to find a new place immediately. To say Krillin was devastated would have been a massive understatement - the only one who he had spoken to in weeks was about to up-and-leave him too, just like everyone in Krillin's life. In fairness, Oolong had made the offer that Krillin join him out in West City but Krillin refused, refused to leave Roshi's house alone on the island, just to erode like the space around it. He couldn't do it, he couldn't let go of the memories that came with the house. Everyone else had moved on with their lives, they'd pop over every-now-and-then to see how Krillin was doing but even so that was becoming more-and-more limited. He left as though he was being left behind, tossed aside. _Does my friendship have an expire date now? If Goku were still here, he'd know what to do...he'd know how to help me out...I don't even think anyone cares anymore._ _Now I know how Yamcha feels..._

Oolong believed the house to be a curse after Roshi's death. He'd question Krillin about it, ask him things like _"Everyone who has left this house has went onto better things!" _Krillin grunted and stormed back up to his room, refusing to listen to anymore. Everyone who has left this house has went onto better things? Where's Launch now, what happened to her? Although her time in the house was rather violent whenever she sneezed, they still must have been some of her most proudest memories surely. Goku? You could argue he went onto have a wonderful wife and two kids, but where is _he _now? Dead. That's where. So Krillin merely watched from his window as Oolong left the Kame residence forever, too upset to even go down to the porch to wish him off. _I'm all alone now...what becomes of me? Do I grow old on this island alone? I feel as though my morality is gone...my life...I don't think I can take much more of this anymore. _The infamous sun that once shone brightly above the Kame House was now covered with grey clouds, pouring down of rain all around the island. _Pathetic fallacy, _Krillin thought.

Krillin stepped outside the house for probably the first time within the month. Staring, that's all. Just staring at the sky as the rain splashed against his face, tears entwined, dripping down his face. An outburst of bottled-up feelings rushed through Krillin and he fell to his knees, hands clutching the wet sand beneath him. An ear-piercing scream came from Krillin, one probably heard from the other side of the planet.

"WHY?! Why must you take everything from me...Kami, I've been nothing but a good man all my life, even people who've belittled me I've treated with nothing less than respect, enemies became friends! I've never wronged my life, I even fight to protect Earth but time-after-time you deal me with this cruel fate...you're pushing me over the edge! I don't know if I can take it anymore...I'm so lonely, I'm ugly, I'll never marry or have children. I'll grow old on this island alone. Even the _pig _abandoned me! Please...I feel as though my soul has been torn from me, baring itself to me...it says to me that I deserve everything that happens to me, that I'm not a good person...oh Kami, who can I turn to _now_?!"

Images of a blonde woman popped into his head. The one he'd helped during the Cell saga. _Eighteen...she won't help me, she loathes the very sight of me. I disgust her, its been months...she's never coming back. _He'd accepted that, noone would come back for him, especially not the most beautiful _yet cold_ woman on the planet. She'd sooner ki-blast him than she would comfort him, so why was these thoughts even crossing his mind? _Forget about her...I have to for my sanity. I'm alone and I need to accept that and move on, heck...maybe I'll end up turning into Roshi and rummaging through his porn-stack before I know it. _Even the very thought of his Master made Krillin cringe, he'd quickly delete the thought from his head as if it was running off a hard drive and replace it with something else, something depressing...anything to keep his mind off of that. _Being alone._

Krillin fell back on the sand with a sickening thud, depleted. At this moment in time he had official lost his faith. _Lost his soul._

**Thanks for reading, chapter two will be up soon. It's a little short yeah but it's just kind of the introduction I suppose.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A rather quick succession of chapters coming up! Anyways, just a heads up...a bit more of this chapter is A/U I believe but I still hope it turns out well! R&R please!**

About a few hundred miles west of the small, excluded island, a blonde woman was scaling the ocean in the air, apparently deep in thought. She'd snap out of her daydream every once in a while to redirect her flight pattern, her destination very much in mind. No, she wasn't looking for her brother - she'd already found Seventeen around four months after the Cell Games. The memory still very much playing in her mind, over-and-over on repeat. The encounter was a little too brief but after what was said between the siblings, it was understandable. Especially from two socially-awkward androids who prefer to scowl and grunt rather than compose a proper conversation with other people. But this was different, this time...

_**Two months earlier...**_

_****_Eighteen thought it was hopeless, she had to have been around the world & back again looking for her dimwit of a brother. She sometimes questioned as to why she'd even bothered, it had been four months and there was no sign of Seventeen. No sign of life, which was impossible considering he was wished back from the dead & is an apparent indestructible android. But yet here she was, back hunched up against a tree in some forest in the middle of nowhere. A trademark scowl printed on her face.

She'd watched helplessly as the waves on the other side of the cliff splashed against its edge, in and out, continuable, deep in thought. She must have been in a total daze as she'd failed to notice another presence near her, a presence whose ki she could not sense. Infact, it a took rather impromptu _ahem _for her to be drawn from her daze to be diverted to a figure standing only a few feet from her, axe in hand, bandana around head with his silk black hair blowing erratically.

_"Seventeen!" _She said a little too eagerly for her standards. She shot up from the ground and walked towards Seventeen, as if ready to embrace him. It took her a few seconds to register what exactly she was doing so to try spare herself some dignity infront of her brother, she opted to stand still - hand on hip - and simply stare at him with a slight smirk.

"Spare the excitement, sis. I guess your tracking skills are questionable, 'ey? It's been four months and I've been at the same spot."

"What are you talking about? I've looked _everywhere_ Seventeen. It's like you vanished off the face of the Earth. Don't give me that questionable crap - we both know if you listened to me we would've caught that pea-brained Goku as opposed to being absorbed by some green lizard."

All Seventeen could do was smirk, he loved agitating his sister. That was one thing he missed during these months apart. He'd simply nodded, not wanting to go further with the conversation and gestured her to follow him with the axe-wielding hand.

After around 20 minutes of walking in the secluded forest, with suspiciously a lot of trees chopped down, no sounds aside from the odd chirping, they'd finally arrived to a small, wooden cabin with a rusty dirt-bike parked out front. Eighteen took a look at the bike, then looked at Seventeen with an eyebrow raised. He'd smile that signature, dark smile he loved doing and simply stated that it was _"gift" _from a friend. Eighteen shook her head and entered the cabin, it's not that she didn't believe it was a gift - well, it wasn't and she knew that - it's the friend part that rather confirmed her suspicions. Seventeen doesn't have friends, Seventeen doesn't _do _friendship. Neither does she, that's just the way they are. Or built, whichever. He set his axe down on the ground and opened his arms out, presenting his, er, palace to Eighteen. Well, palace to him - to her it looked like someone had burgled the place over-and-over. The wooden interior was peeling, floorboards cracked and sticking up, items - possibly stolen, no infact, stolen - lying all over the place, the only couch of the cabin had springs sticking out the back and the TV had a very noticeable crack - possibly from an axe - on the screen. No wonder Seventeen enjoyed chopping down trees so much, he probably didn't even get cable out here. And Eighteen was only in this cabin for 5 minutes until she became bored.

"You've really been in this dump for four months, Seventeen?" She said whilst brushing some dust off of her black and white striped sleeve.

He smirked, "Hey, don't knock it till you've tried it. It's really not that bad, for one - I don't have to deal with nagging locals. I'm totally free out here."

"You could argue that we were free before, you know...before Cell or whatever sucked us up - we killed Gero. We broke free."

Seventeen shook his head whilst filling up the rather expensive looking kettle with a bucket filed with what looked like fresh water...let's hope it was actually fresh water.

"No, don't you see? We still tried to do his bidding even after that. That uh.. Gopee was it?"

"Goku, moron.."

"Whatever. Anyways, _Goku _was a target of Gero's, not ours. But even after we apparently broke free we still went after him. We may have felt free but we were still doing his bidding," He paused momentarily to slap the kettle a few times after it refused to switch on.

"But yeah.. now? I don't have to listen to anyone out here sis, I'm my own boss. No voices in my head, just me and the odd few deers that really put up a fight when I'm trying to catch them for lunch."

"Well, I guess when you put it that way- what? You catch your own food? That's gross, Seventeen. You really can do better than this, you know. Than some cabin. Sure, thanks to that stupid boyband or whatever the Z-Fighters we can't exactly go on a robbing rampage, but surely you can afford a better lifestyle than this?"

Seventeen froze for a moment, it looked as if he was taking in his surroundings - looking at his so-called palace once over. For the first time since they arrived in his cabin he turned to look at her - actually look at her - tilting his head to the side ever-so-slightly.

"Does my abode not please the princess? I'm happy here, Eighteen. I don't remember inviting you here to criticize my life."

"You're right - you didn't invite me. I came here and found you," He coughed briefly and she grunted, correcting herself, "I came here and _you were here already_. But I made the effort, don't think otherwise for a second. I tried to find you all those months - four, Seventeen. Where were you? Did you even make the effort to look for your only sister? I mean, look at yourself brother."

He raised an eyebrow and stared at his own attire, a mock-up lumberjack outfit with a red and black checkered shirt.

"Hey, hey. Don't get all condescending on me, alright? I'm happy here, you need to understand that. I was confused after that _thing _sucked us up and- and- you see? That's just it. I don't even know what happened after that but I woke up in the middle of nowhere. You, Sixteen and that lizard nowhere in sight. I was...well, hey, not scared. But apprehensive. I had no idea what happened to you and I just kept on walking, taking in everything until I came across this cabin. It was abandoned and it was the only thing that reminded me well - of the old me before we got sucked into oblivion. I settled in and maybe I should have made the effort to look but - you're here now. So, it's done, so I'll say this in the nicest way possible - get over it. Want some tea?"

Eighteen nodded, taking the mug of tea from him. She wasn't offended by his rather abrupt end to that conversation, he was still clearly going over the thoughts of what actually happened on that fateful day. Even though he would never admit it, not even to her, she knew he was just as scared as she was. Maybe that's why he didn't bother looking for her - for fear of the unknown, he didn't know all of them were revived, all he remembered was the black depths of Cell's tail and then waking up in some forest in the middle of nowhere. He probably couldn't bare it if he found out they were dead, so preferred to know nothing than know everything. By keeping himself to himself out here, hoping she'd find him. _Which I did. _She could forgive him for that.

"So, sis. What happened? I mean, did he get you too- er, what was it- ah, _Cell!_"

Eighteen went on, "He did. But you remember the guy we were after? He apparently sacrificed himself to send Cell to some place, blew him up somewhere or whatever. I don't really understand it nor want to. But at that point I wasn't inside him. I think they mentioned something about the other raging blonde kid kicking Cell in the stomach, causing him to spit me out," Eighteen grimaced and Seventeen laughed viciously.

"You were vomit!"

"Shut up. Anyways, I woke up on this lookout way above Earth with the Z-Morons surrounding me. Remember the midget? He brought me there and had me healed. I don't know what happened to you at that point since Cell was there - probably not on the planet anymore."

Seventeen once again brandished the same smirk his sister inherited, "The crome-dome? Ah yes, the one you kissed- ow! No need to hit me. Alright, _pecked. _Least they helped you out. Guess they - or he - has a soft spot for you, hmm?"

"It's nothing but a silly infatuation. It's not my fault he's been hit too many times in the head that he thinks I'm mildly attracted to him. Nor is it my fault that he thinks he actually has a chance with me."

"Well, hey. Whatever, not my business. But have you seen him since then? On that lookout, whatever."

Eighteen shook her head, "No. I've only been back around that area once and that was when I was searching for your stupid self. I've no interest to see him again." Seventeen noted the slight change in her voice, as if she was offended by the question and reacted to defend herself a little _too _desperately. He knew his sister better than anyone and knew when she was lying.

"Look, maybe you don't dig the crome but uh.. something tells me you do want to see him again. I can see it in you, sis. Whether you have questions for him or just enjoy his company - which if you do, I seriously have to question your taste in things - but either way, you're lying to me."

Seventeen had to react quickly to dodge a flying mug heading his way, "Woah- hey, those were new!" Eighteen stood up from her leaned position on the counter and paced around the small cabin.

"What's eating you now? You wouldn't like it if I came to your house throwing stuff around. Chill out, sis."

"I don't have a house you moron! I've been sleeping rough because I've been looking for _you! _I haven't had time to settle down like you have, I don't even have the money! My clothes are dirty and my hair looks like these walls - _crap! _It's so easy for you Seventeen, you found your paradise or whatever. I haven't, not even close. You should feel grateful I've spent all my time on you as opposed to-"

"As opposed to whom? The Z-Fighters or one particular short, bald, noseless fighter who whenever I seem to mention you either hit me or throw things at me."

"-as opposed to having a life, Seventeen! I only have you."

"Is that so bad?"

"Well, no, but...I've found you and know where you live. I can't stay here though Seventeen, as much as I want to spend time with you I can't live in this environment," For very similar personality traits, sometimes the twins could be far from compatible - especially when it came to living arrangements. Eighteen always questioned Seventeen's style and Seventeen questioned hers. Sure, they lived together in some van because they had no other choice. But now they were free to live their lives as they pleased, and she was damned if she was about to start her new go at life in some run-down cabin. But she knew he was alive and knew where he lived, so she would be sure to (begrudgingly) visit.

"Where are you going to go, then?"

"I don't know...maybe get a place in the city? Atleast it'll be easier to shop there," The twins shared a very brief laugh, "But I will come and see you, Seventeen. Rest assured, and you can visit me too...so long as you keep your axe in the cabin."

"Aw, you're no fun. But hey, atleast remember what I said. That puzzled look on your face whenever you go in a daze is really starting to irate me - so go see the crome-dome - or not, don't hit me! - sort out whatever issues you have and then see where life takes you. Just don't be a stranger whilst you're doing so."

"I- don't know what I'm going to do. But maybe you're right, there are some issues that need resolving. I've said I'll visit Seventeen, and I will. Promise," He simply bowed his head in silence and looked around, an awkwardness building up as if to say _what next?_

"So, you haven't even been here an hour and you're back out the door now. Seems like four months wasted for nothing."

Eighteen juggled around with thoughts in her head, not really paying attention to her brother babbling on about some random crap. She'd admit, she did want to see Krillin again but purely for curiosity, there was something there but she played it down to a malfunction. She understood why he did all the things he did, obviously his feelings, but she thought she owed it to him to atleast acknowledge his sentiments. It puzzled her, she resented feeling obliged to him but wanted that feeling out the way so she could move on with her life, her and her brother.

She picked up the mug she'd previously thrown and placed it in the sink, solemnly resting a hand on her brothers shoulder. He froze up at first, but quickly mellowed down and turned to her, "If I don't see you soon, that doesn't mean I haven't forgotten about you. I just need to sort some things like you said before I can move on to the next chapter. Perhaps someday I'll even persuade you to join me in the big, bad city. I can just imagine you shopping for clothes with me and decorating the apartment-" She was quickly pushed out the cabin before she could continue. Her brother loved annoying her and she loved annoying him back. He simply gave her a nod, said a quick goodbye and closed the door.

And so, here she was. Her direction being that of the small island. She remembered it in her thoughts as an island full of family, friends, fun. Something she hoped her new chapter in life would bring her, believe it or not - but she wasn't counting on her luck. Unlike Krillin and his current state, she wasn't particular bothered if she was never to meet someone and be alone (except in her case she had her brother but sometimes the alone option seemed more appealing). She purposely took a longer route over the ocean to think about what exactly she was going to say when she got there.

_"Hi, remember me? The girl who a green lizard vomited up?"_

_"Yes, it's me. The girl you have a pathetic crush on. Get it out your system, mister."_

_"Stop drooling and listen - no, you're not imagining anything, it is me. Don't be so pathetic."_

_"Eyes on me, shrimp. You're heading down South and for a world of pain."_

_"Let me put it to you bluntly, I'd sooner shove your head down the toilet than I would embrace you. Got it? Good."_

God, she hoped he'd atleast got over his shy phase and wasn't _as _pathetic. Although sometimes the shy phase was flattering, it was annoying and made Eighteen want him to grow out hair purely so she could rip it out - she couldn't do it to hers, it wouldn't grow back. Little did she know, that was the Krillin from months ago. He was a changed man now - _for the worse. _It didn't help her case any further when a storm was up ahead, raining and all. _Well, atleast my hair won't look like Seventeen_'s _floors...instead it'll look like a dogs tail. Great, alright - roll with it. _

Krillin lay on the sand for what seemed like an eternity. He must have been out here for atleast an hour, maybe longer. He lost track of time. He was in a complete trance, eyes closed so the rain couldn't penetrate them. His breathing was erratic, probably because he was about 5 minutes away from catching pneumonia - or because his mind was still tormenting him. All thoughts replaying in his head. He even made a sick joke about his mind being compatible to that of the twins Seventeen and Eighteen. Full of hatred and pain, he'd sympathize but at the same time hated them for making him feel like he was one of them. But right now, he was. He'd wish he wasn't prone to emotions, like those two. They didn't care about anyone or anything other than each other. His fingernails had practically clawed through each new layer of sand that formed from the rain, if it was anything other than wet sand he was sure they'd be bleeding at this point. His breathing began to sound more like wailing, but that wasn't the only thing bothering him...he opened his eyes as he felt something. He wasn't quite sure what it was, but it sure as hell wasn't more rain. He couldn't quite make out the figure, though. His eyes were instantly a victim of the downpour and he struggled to make out the figure.

"Who's there? What is that? Go away!"

A cold-as-ice voice stunned him, replying after a few seconds of violence, "_What? _Is this the way you greet your guests now, Krillin?

_"Eighteen?"_

__**Thanks for viewing, the next chapter will be up soon & don't expect them to instantly fall in love. I'm gonna do it in depth ofcourse! And also - Eighteen isn't the only one being icy, we'll see a lot more of dark Krillin. Adios for now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Boom! Quick update mateys. Here's the third chapter - enjoy!**

****Krillin stood there, arms in a pitiful attempt at a fighting stance, awestruck. Infront of him stood the previous woman of his dream. The one who before all of the traumatizing things occurred, he'd think of her and it would bring a smile to his face. But now, seeing her like this - soaking wet in the pouring rain, her fists clenched from the small outburst, he knew this was nowhere near the woman he once fantasized about. Eighteen looked just about confused as he did. She didn't expect him to be like _this. _In this state, she found him lying down on the sand looking traumatized. Over the past two months, she'd been sorting out other arrangements, where to live, spending time with Seventeen and such. But over the past two months she was really rehearsing for this moment, for what it would be like, what would be said, what would occur. For one, she pictured it to be sunny...this rain was miserable. This house looked miserable. Even Krillin standing before her, looked miserable. She didn't quite understand, was he not impressed with _her _presence? He oughta be grateful she even made the effort here.

"Not quite the introduction I was expecting, Krillin," She said whilst folding her arms, causing Krillin to come out of his awkward fight stance and stand properly - still tensed up though.

"This isn't a good time, Eighteen-" He was cut off by what sounded like a scoff, that piercing gaze locked on him more intently than ever, "I mean.. it's just not a good time for _me _right now. Not offending you."

"Don't think for one second you could offend me, shrimp. I was actually here on a...you could say courtesy call."

"It's been eight months, Eighteen. What do you expect? I didn't think I'd see you again.."

"And did you want to? Me? I wasn't particularly bothered by the notion, but it seems you are. So what's so different today? Why aren't you being your annoying, shy self around me? You should be lucky I'm here - I merely dropped by to just say I understand why you did what you did. It's noted and was nice of you and that's it."

He looked as if a piano had just fell on him - mouth gaped wide open, eyes wide - pupils dilating. He stuttered for a brief moment but refused to lose composure. Unfortunately, that sadistic voice crept back into his head. The one which led him out here on the sand, the one which caused his depression. _Has she come back to make me feel even worse about myself? If that's the case, I'd rather she wasn't here. _His mind was literally at war, one side of the brain telling Krillin he should ask her to leave and that she's here purely to mock him. Another part was telling him to hear her out, she's already said she was here to pay tribute to him for helping her during her time of need with Cell. _But she won't help me during my time of need, will she? _He knew the new side of him had won this battle, the cold, dark side that refused conversing with people - preferring to cut himself off from the outside world and keep himself to himself.

"Dropped by in the pouring rain? Just to say thanks? Well gee, your appreciation is noted. Is that all?"

Eighteen glared at him, her eyes piercing into his soul. _Empty soul._ She stood there as if mid-sentence, cut-out, unable to come back. She didn't know what to say at this point, he was just so...like her? But why was he this way, what caused him such a degree of pain? It wasn't her, that's for sure. Heck, by her standards she was doing a decent thing by dropping by here - a very decent thing. She was hoping to atleast get a conversation out of him - on her own terms ofcourse. She noticed aside from the rain, there was also tears in his eyes. He looked so pained, it actually caused a slight pang in her heart to see him this way. _How strange, the man larger than life with a heart bigger than his own body is depressed? Maybe he just got a reality check, well - welcome to the real world, shrimp. Get used to it, I did. _She wasn't too sure how to react to that to instead she just did what she does best - she slapped him across the face. And, being a slap from Eighteen herself - he was knocked back down on the sand.

Krillin lifted his hand up to touch his mouth, feeling the blood trickle down the corner - quick to vanish due to the very torrential rain. He stood up slowly and faced her - anger evident in his eyes. She dared him to retaliate, practically begging him with his eyes. As if answering her prays he powered up a ki-blast in his hand, which resulted in her getting in a fighting stance. He did not take fire, though. Just stood there, studying her. _She could beat you down without a second though. It's not worth the effort - you'll lose. You're pathetic, get it out your head that you stand a chance. Stand down._

"Y-y-you know what? You're n-not even worth it!"

His lip trembling, his speech seemed like it was forced out - he certainly didn't sound like himself anymore, he sounded _darker_, it was quite...scary for Eighteen to see him this way. He allowed the ki-blast to dissolve and shifted on his heel as if to walk by to his lonely home. He took one last look over his shoulder to stare at Eighteen half-heartedly, feeling he atleast owed her acknowledgement with a simple thank you.

_"Get off my island," _Was all that simply came out...well, these days that was better than what you could normally expect from Krillin. Eighteen looked truly hurt. What had happened to the kind small man she'd grown to trust during the Cell saga...what happened to him? He was so...like her. She could truly say now she knew how it felt but had no idea it felt..._like this._

"Don't think I owe you anymore favors. I came here to cut off all ties with you and say my dues - that's it. But I expected the same returned. You've become so pathetic, look at _yourself..._I hit you and you make no attempt at defending yourself, just put up some icy exterior which by the way - really doesn't work on you."

A brief pause before she began again, "What happened to you, Krillin? You're not the same man from the Cell phase."

"Why do you even care? All you did was mock me, all everyone did was mock me."

"Oh, so you're doing this for a pity vote? For a moment there, you had me. Until I learned of your true motives-"

"Would you just shut up!" He interrupted, rather shocked at himself too for his own, gutsy response. When he realized she hadn't killed him yet for the rudeness, he continued, "It's nothing to do with that at all. It's just, somethings have happened to me. Things that...and I don't mean any disrespect by this, things that I'd rather not disclose with you. It's a very trying time for me so please, I'm begging you...don't push it. Cos I don't know how much more I can take."

"Have I upset you now? Maybe you should walk on over to that small little house of yours and have a good few hours cry, you wuss. _This was a waste of time!_"

She took one last look at his pathetic demeanor and, being who she was - couldn't help but take that final swipe at him, "Right now, that poser Hercule looks like more of a man than you. The one with his face all over the posters? Yeah, you don't hold a candle to him at this point. Goodbye Krillin, rest assured this won't be the last time you'll see me. Don't think I'm letting you get away with such crude remarks," She flew off the island, leaving behind a very depressed and now a very insecure short man.

He walked inside his house - making sure to slam the door loud enough for his own dramatic impact on the situation. Little touches like that seemed to matter to him. He sat down on the couch, soaking it in the process - just sitting there, staring into nothing. His head collapsed into his hands, elbows propped on the small table infront - crying. He was crying. He'd let his pathetic comments get to him and everything else was piling up. He was alone, trapped in his very own fortress of solitude. Eighteen in her own way had tried to be nice to him and acknowledge the fact he did help her but he pushed her away, like everyone else he has these past few months.

Outside the house, Eighteen was high up in the air staring down, looking beneath her. She stood in the air and watched until the dim lights in the house were switched off and her thoughts were confirmed - he had finally gone to bed, resting his tortured soul for the night. The clouds blew over and the rain slowly died off, she was confused, angry and...hurt by him. Atleast his intentions of her seemed to be firmly out his mind, so why was she so focused on it? Whatever the case, this time she had promised she would return to him - not for happy reasons, though. She pushed her thoughts to the back of her mind and reaffirmed to herself that she would see him again merely to beat him up for the rude comments. That was all, yeah. It was all planned out, you see? She could push him down the stairs...make it look like an accident to his friends...drown him in the water quickly and let him float away. So why, even after the amusement of different ways to silence Krillin, was there still a pang in her heart for that man?

She shrugged it off and turned around, continuing on her journey. She was too depressed to head back to her motel just outside of West City so she decided to confide in the only person left on this planet who'd listen to her, yet at the same time would yawn and tell her how dumb she was being for allowing herself to be so worked up over such a pathetic human - her brother, Seventeen.

Eventually arriving at his run-down cabin which over the course of two months she'd sort of attempted to help him clear up, she walked in the house - no need for formalities anymore - and dropped her soaked self on the now less springy couch, sighing. As if on queue, her brother came out from the small bedroom and stared at her. Even when he'd been sleeping, he still didn't look a day old and his hair was perfectly set.

"Rough night or what huh? Who've you been partying with- oh and thanks for the invite."

"Be quiet Seventeen, I wasn't at some stupid jock-party like you think."

"Oh, that's a shame. The thought of beating on some pretty-boy freshmen and ogling at the college girls was rather refreshing."

She ran her hands over her face in frustration, staring at Seventeen only from the corner of her eye. Barely.

"I went to see Krillin," She paused to let out a little sigh, unheard by Seventeen, "He isn't the same anymore."

"And? So, what do you mean? Oh my God! Did he grow like ten feet taller?! You know I read somewhere that this kid experienced some weird grow-"

"Shut up Seventeen! No, that isn't what I mean. Could you just, please, hear me out? We don't do this much but I really need to vent."

He nodded, a solemn look on his face. His own sister rarely opened up to him and when she did he knew it was in times of dire need. Though she wouldn't admit it, _her _infatuation with the midget was a dire need. She'd never open up about it though, God no. She didn't trust the shrimp enough to do that. _Not yet anyway. _He thought with amusement, but one thing was for certain - he refused to play Cupid in their little sick love game, so he'd settle for listening to Eighteen ramble on about it instead.

"Continue."

"Well, I went by his house to see him. To sort of, you know.. tell him I appreciated what was done for me properly. I did kind of leave him in the dark last night but that doesn't faze me. He was so dark, Seventeen. It was like how we were when under Gero's control. He looks so helpless and pathetic and _chilling. _You remember that guy who pumped too much testosterone, Vegeta? His personality was similar to his, except when I slapped him-"

"You slapped him? That's a good enough thank you as it is, no wonder he was so pissed off. Probably had it coming though, slap the silly thoughts out of his puny mind."

"-AS I SLAPPED HIM, he looked as though he was about to retaliate. But he didn't, he made absolutely no attempt which isn't surprising - he never did take me as the one to strike a woman but I'm no ordinary woman. He even had a ki-blast at the ready in the palm of his hand and he just...let it go. But for a minute there, he looked like he was genuinely ready to pounce. It was strange."

"What's so strange about that? So the bald shrimp didn't fight back, big deal."

"It's not that Seventeen, when I pushed him about it he said it wasn't the right time for him. I don't work to his convenient schedule, but I was curious as to why he had changed so much."

"Your curiosity is flattering, really. Have you told all this to him? Because if not, then this conversation is pointless. I can't fix your love life- ow, next time you hit me I'm taking the axe and jamming it up your - okay, ow! Stop it! - anyways! I can't fix your _life_, Eighteen. I don't know what to say in these situations and quite frankly they bore me. But since we're on a new chapter in our lives I suppose I must acknowledge the fact you women yearn for them and learn to...cope with it. Just don't expect a sob story on how you can fix things, I'll listen. But to some extent, ofcourse. By the way - your crush on the crome is evident - _ow!_"

He was met with another eye-watering punch to the gut, which to any normal man would've probably ruptured their appendix and possibly caused a few deaths but with Seventeen not being a normal man, he simply shrugged it off and pushed Eighteen back down on the couch, heading to his bedroom.

"Stay the night, sis. Figure it out in the morning - sleep on it whatever. That's my advice, but you've seriously got a lot of issues going on. This next chapter of our lives is supposed to be about you and me. We can live normal - or by our own definitions of normal. So stop being so depressing and have some fun. Lighten up - goodnight."

A slam of the door and he was gone, back to bed. In no time resuming his snoring pattern and strange mumbling noises which Eighteen tried to block out of her head. She changed her clothes to random spare ones kept around the cabin, pulled out a spare blanket from the closet and plopped her head down on the pillow of the couch, snuggling in and getting comfy before eventually sleep overcame her. So many questions raced through her head during her slumber, _why was he so cold? Why am I this bothered over it? It's purely curiosity taking over me. Maybe I should go back and shed some light on the situation - blame it on the closure. Yeah, the closure. God, what a lame excuse. I don't have time to be running around after him anyways, I should just sleep off these obscure thoughts and be done with everything in the morning. Seventeen's right, we have a second chance and don't want to waste that by being on constant downers. I'll show him I'm not depressed the brat._

On the other side of the ocean, Krillin lay awake. Tossing and turning like he did every night - replaying the previous evenings encounter in his head. It was strange how they seemed to have switched positions aside from the fact Eighteen was still herself and wasn't whiny, needy, with strangely addictive puppy-dog eyes and didn't stutter at any given time. But Krillin was no longer like that, he was mean, sharp, straight-to-the-point, _horrible. _It was literally as though Eighteen had coached him on _"how to be a badass for beginners"_ of some sort. Either way, he hated the person that was engulfing his soul. This cold, calculating man that prayed on depression and sapless thoughts as opposed to the once bright, charming thoughts that crossed his mind. The once kind man who offered his help and expected nothing at all in return, who was quick to defend the Earth from new threats even when he knew he didn't stand a chance - _oh thank Kami for those Dragon Balls_. He was gone. Gone with Goku, gone with Roshi and even the pig. Gone, trapped in the old times. Along with the memories of this house. After a couple of sneezes and nose blowing sessions, Krillin was finally able to let his new nemesis sleep engulf him and replay all those memories in his head in a dream. A dream full of laughter, memories of him and Goku sparring on the beach to Roshi teaching them the kamehameha - even memories of all of them including Oolong and the turtle sat at the table, laughing at the fact Goku was now on to his eight bowl of rice without breaking a sweat. These memories would forever haunt him. Everyone he cared about was gone and he'd be damned if he'd let anyone else have such an impact on his life, just to be taken from him. He refused to let that happen so decided in his slumber he'd push everyone away, don't even give them a chance to up-and-leave him. _Can't it just be morning already?_

__**Zooooooooom, hope you enjoyed. Please review & lemme know what you think - thanks yall! Adios for now.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Zooooooom, back again. Here's another chapter but the rating has been changed to T due to upcoming obscenities & themes. Pre-warning, this chapter is pretty dark (only a small part) so advice to younger viewers- you've been warned. Thanks!**

"Hey, Krillin wake up - over here Krillin!"

Krillin rubbed his tired eyes and looked around the area, searching for the voice. It looked as though he was in a forest, although he didn't remember getting here. But he was glad he somehow stumbled across this area as it was tranquil beauty personified. Everything was so...colourful and bright, full of hope. He could've swore he even saw a waterfall somewhere.

"Come on Krillin, you're missing all the fun - get over here!"

Wait a minute...that voice...it couldn't be, could it? Krillin quickly rushed over to where the voice was coming from, pushing several bushes out of his way and catching his arms on nettles in the process but he didn't care. He had to see it to believe it.. Krillin stumbled out from his final obstacle, a nettle bush, and stared before him at a sight he'd surely never forget.

There was Goku. Goku?! Wasn't he dead? He didn't recall him ever being wished back- is that Master Roshi with him?! What was going on, how did this happen? Krillin rubbed his tired eyes as a reality check and when he opened them and discovered these people were still here, he was truly baffled.

"Well, well, well boy. Don't just stand there, come help us out with the fishing," said Master Roshi.

Krillin was right, there was a waterfall there. Right behind them, infact. The sun reflected off of the water which made it look tempting to swim and bathe in, never mind fish. Krillin approached the two and was handed his spear by his former master.

"I...I thought you guys were-"

"We were," interrupted Goku, "but now we're back, Krillin! It's us! Remember the times when it was just me, you and Roshi? He taught us how to do this, remember that day?" Goku emphasized his point by throwing the spear into the water and catching a fish, holding it up to Krillin with that genuine smile plastered on his face.

"I remember it well. I remember all our days together, I just...this can't be real, can it? I can't believe it." Krillin sighed at the thoughts, hurling his own spear into the lake.

Master Roshi chimed in, "It is real, m'boy. And even if we're not around, you know we're always here for you, right?"

"Don't start talking like that Master, please.. you make it seem as if you're figments of my imagination."

Both Goku and Master Roshi chuckled, although Goku did it more-so just to pretend he knew what they were saying. Krillin smiled for the first time in a while and hurled the spear into the lake at a fish.

"Guys, I got one! Look-"

They were gone. Krillin looked around with an eyebrow raised, lips pouted, "Guys? This some idea of a joke? Real funny...I'm laughing on the inside."

Still no sign. He dropped his spear and walked around the area, retracing his steps. After around 5 minutes of searching it was clear it was still in vain, so he made his way back to the lake. His mouth dropped at what he saw before him. Eighteen. She was here? How? Did Goku and co coax her into coming here because they knew Krillin would be here? No, it couldn't be, especially because of what she was doing...

She was bathing, bathing in the lake with the glorious waterfall. Krillin spotted her clothes not far from him.. was she naked? His suspicions were confirmed when she stood up and stared _straight _at him, but she was smirking. He'd never seen Eighteen smirk like that. She lifted up her hand and gestured him towards her, "Come to me."

"I.. how did you- where's Goku and Roshi?" He was even shocked at himself for completely allowing his mind to win the battle with his body and not join Eighteen, instead asking in concern for his friends whereabouts.

Eighteen furrowed her eyebrows and snorted out a sick, twisted, demented laugh. Suddenly the skies turned dark and gloomy, the environment around him completely eclipsed by darkness and sorrow. Even the chirping beds fell out of the sky, dead. It was as if the universe was tipped on its axis and Hell rose above the ground. The waterfall had stopped moving, the once glistening lake turning a vile colour. Krillin looked on in horror as Eighteen glared at him, still laughing as if nothing had happened, "They're dead, shrimp. Just like you will be soon.." Her hand suddenly twisted upwards, her finger extended in Krillin's direction, ki-blast at the ready. Before he could speak she fired the ki-blast at him, he gasped in horror. His body stiffened, he was completely frozen and unable to move. He closed his eyes as his fate was heading towards him.

* * *

"NO!" Krillin screamed as he sat up from the bed, panting heavily. He looked around his bedroom and sighed in relief, holding his chest. He collapsed back down on the bed, on his back. He really thought for a second that it was more than a dream, but reality. But now he understood certain aspects of it.

_"It is real, m'boy. And even if we're not around, you know we're always here for you, right?"_

He rubbed his face and grimaced at the memory. _Well, atleast they still think about me...or atleast I still think about them. I'm not sure which way it is, but it felt...comforting,_ he thought. Krillin then turned to look at the clock next to his bed.

"10:45 AM? Wow, I really slept in this time..." He thought aloud. His thoughts were interrupted by the telephone, so he quickly shoved on a pair of beige khakis and a plain red t-shirt, making his way down stairs.

"Hello?" Krillin answered the phone with an unusual grunt, unusual for the _old _him anyways.

"Hey, Krillin buddy! It's Yamcha, you remember? One of your best pals? Fought many foes together over the years? Saved the world a couple of times?"

Krillin rolled his eyes at Yamcha's attempt of a joke, normally Yamcha could lighten Krillin up - but nothing could now.

"Uh.. yeah, what's up?"

"Look, buddy. I know what you're going through, okay? I get that, so lemme take you out tonight! Just you, me...Tien, Chiaotzu and even Puar!"

"I'm really not in the mood to be going out and canoodling, Yamcha."

"Canoodling? What, did you die and become an 81 year old?" Krillin froze at that statement and after a few seconds of silence, Yamcha realised the awkwardness and quickly corrected himself.

"I mean.. well, I certainly didn't mean that, I'm sorry. But c'mon buddy, it's no good being hold up in that house all by yourself. Oolong might even be coming along, too! Guys night and all!"

"I really don't want to Yam-"

"Great!" Yamcha interrupted, "Then it's settled! I'll be over to pick you up at 7:30. And Krillin? Dress nice, yeah? It might be a bar but still, we gotta look respectable for the hunnies! Catch y'later!" Beep. Hung up.

Krillin scratched his head in slight confusion then shrugged, putting the phone down. Heck.. Yamcha always did come good on a night out and it might actually be fun...something which he could really use in his life. And even if it wasn't fun, he had to say this house was getting _way _too depressing, even by his standards. A night out might just be the perfect thing.

* * *

2:15 PM. Eighteen frowned, she couldn't remember a time in her life when she'd felt so bored. Her stupid brothers small cabin seemed like paradise in comparison to her dim-lit motel room. Depression painted all over the walls. _Krillin would suit living in a place like this, _she smiled at the thought and let out a brief chuckle. A knock at the door snapped her out of her thoughts and surprisingly she wasn't as apprehensive as people expected of her - since only one person knew she lived here.

"Seventeen," she said with a nod, allowing him to enter.

"Wow.. this place really is a shit-hole, huh?"

"Don't even get me started. What brings you all the way out here? Hunting bears? I don't think they travel this far.."

"Hah-hah, very funny. Anyways I'm bored and the forest can get quite...repetitive let's say. So let's go out. Tonight. There's a new club opening smack-dab in the middle of West City, let's check it out."

"What's it called? Something stupid like "Honkers, X-Rated Hotties" knowing you, right?"

Seventeen merely laughed at the thought, "No, actually...but boy, that'd be great. Anyways, no it's called Club 21. Why 21? I have no idea...that's what makes it so fascinating!"

Eighteen contemplated this for a moment, well, it would beat this motel room - anything would. But a night out with her brother would probably result in him bringing back some bimbo with him and Eighteen scowling at her, occasionally remarking how "something was about to fall out that dress" and Seventeen ogling at the sight. Not exactly her idea of fun, but it would do.

"What time?"

"Well, that was easy...I'll come by here at let's say.. 7:45? Since it's closer to you than it is to me."

Eighteen nodded and with that, Seventeen said his quick goodbye and was out the door. Now there was just one question...what on Earth was she going to wear? Play it casual for some fancy club or go all out diva? Not her style, but she wouldn't mind wearing a dress...not that she had the money to do that either. Boy, life sure favoured her. She couldn't very well go out and rob someone without that stupid boyband coming after her...but were they even still around? Goku was dead, Krillin was too depressed, Piccolo had some weird obsession with another small green dude named Dende to care, Yamcha was useless, Vegeta had an ego and wouldn't care, Gohan was too terrified of his mother to do anything and the others seemed too young or inexperienced against someone like her.

_Well.. _she thought to herself, _it's not like any of them are around to stop me. _She smirked and flew out the window, deep within West City. She set herself down in some suspiciously abandoned back-alley and walked down it. She could have swore she heard a few rumbles from the dumpster she passed but she shrugged it off. However, when a hand was placed on her shoulder out of nowhere...

"Hey, sugar. What's a pretty piece of ass like you doing in a spot like this?" The thug said, brandishing his borderline yellow teeth at the blonde beauty.

"Hey, sugar. You best take your hand off my shoulder or this pretty piece of ass is going to break it."

He laughed at her patronizingly and whistled. Suddenly, three more men appeared round the corner and Eighteen sighed. _I don't have time for this, it's already 3:30 PM and I've still got nothing to wear. _

The thug holding her shoulder spoke up, "So, what's it gonna be sugar? Gonna give it up nicely or do we have to get rough?"

"Well, you know.. a girl like me likes a guy who can get _rough,"_ she practically purred out, readying her attack. _Right, break his hand, break the smaller dudes nose, kick the other into the wall and throw the last perv into the dumpster. Register that? Good, let's kick some ass._ The man started tracing his hand down her arm and that was Eighteen's signal to kick-start this fight. She grabbed a hold of the mans hand and snapped it in an angle a hand should never be.

"ARGH! WHAT THE FU- YOU BITCH! MY HAND!" The thug yelped and collapsed to the ground, holding his now deformed hand. Another one of the perverted thugs who was smaller than the others charged at her and she simply dismissed him with a punch to the nose. _Crack. _That was the break she was looking for, he fell on the ground holding his very bloody nose. She could have swore she saw some tears, too.

The third thug took out a switchblade and Eighteen laughed manically.

"What? Are you going to scratch me with that? Look at the size of that thing, even if you _could _hurt me, I doubt that'd do any good. Foolish man."

The thug started stabbing at her erratically, with her dodging without breaking a single sweat.

"Oh come on, I thought you said this was gonna be rough. This isn't even a challenge," She dismissed the third thug with a kick to his gut, sending her into the wall with his head lodged literally into the bricks. Eighteen focused her attention on the final thug who seemed to be shaking, she stalked him like a lion would its prey and he kept backing off, trying his best to still maintain some form of dignity in his words.

"Back off lady! I mean it...I don't wanna get rough now, you hear? I'd hate to have to beat up a pretty girl like yourself! BACK OFF!"

Eighteen smiled and grabbed the man by his throat, "Time to put you where you belong," and with that she threw the man in the dumpster behind her and shut the lid closed, brushing her hands together as if a job well done. Victorious, now it was time to claim her prize, she searched for whatever cash the thugs had on them. _Well, they would've stolen my cash if I had any...so it's only right I return the favour. And to think, I actually thought I'd have to have a good search for a victim but they came straight to me._ After gathering as much cash as the men had on them, she turned and made her way down the alley - stepping over bodies in the process with a yawn. Once out the alley she scanned the area and headed towards the direction of some shops.

* * *

Krillin was pacing back-and-forth. The clock in his room read 7:25. Yamcha and co would be here any minute to pick him up and he still couldn't decide on what shirt to wear. In a way, he was proud of himself for being focused on something other than his depression but it was annoying that, that thing was a piece of meaningless clothing. _Still, better to look good I suppose. Who knows? Might meet someone there...someone who likes me...unlike a certain blonde bitch. _He cursed himself, one for insulting her and two for letting her get to him the way she did. _You aren't even with her, how can you allow her to have such an impact on your life? You make the rules, not her. Don't listen to her remarks, she's pathetic. They all are. _Krillin nodded as if confirming the thought to himself and eventually picked the smart black shirt to go with his navy jeans and white Hi-Tops. _I'm dressing like a jackass...Yamcha will be so proud._ To top off the so called "jackass" look, he flipped the collars of the shirt upwards and strutted down stairs.

A few minutes later, Yamcha with Puar in tow pulled up in his red BMW convertible and made his way into the Kame House.

"Hey Krillin, we're meeting the rest of the guys down at the bar. So c'mon, let's go - they'll be wondering where we are by now!"

"Don't be so hyperbolic Yamcha, we're still early and I'm sure none of them have even arrived yet. Hi Puar."

Puar nodded and smiled, Yamcha merely rolled his eyes at Krillin's remark but decided to let it slide, "Whatever, let's make like a tree and...branch! Branch the hell outta here!"

"Don't know what the hell that means, but...screw it! Let's go."

The three got in Yamcha's car and after a moment of silence, Krillin spoke up.

"So what's this place called anyways?" He said, not sounding very interested but was said more in a genuine attempt to start a conversation and paint the silence.

"Club 21. Some new place in West City. Oh and guess what, Oolong is even coming along too. Won't that be great? You too can catch up and all- heck, we can all catch up!" Yamcha smiled at the thought and Puar nodded in agreement. Krillin had to admit - it did sound _fun _but he wouldn't let it show, he simply started bopping his head, acknowledging Yamcha's statement.

* * *

Eighteen had decided to wear an almost see-through cream vest top with a neat collar & cute black buttons down the center which complimented her pale features. She topped it off with leggins which had laces at the side to match with her thin figure. After accessorizing, she nodded in agreement with the mirror. _Yes, this'll work afterall. _To top it off, she slipped into a pair of comfortable five-inch plain black heels, five being the highest she'd go since any higher than that was by her books deemed ridiculous and tacky.

Seventeen invited himself in after knocking on the door twice and nodded as he noticed his sister. He wore a simple white polo t-shirt with black skinny jeans and what looked like boots a trucker would wear. She shook her head and laughed briefly, only Seventeen could pull off something stupid like this.

"Not bad sis. Now get your shit together and let's bounce, the hotties are waiting."

She hit him in the arm and grabbed her clutch-bag, pushing him out the door with her.

"Seriously, Seventeen...you expect me to hop in your van? I paid one hundred and fifty zeni for this outfit. I'll be damned if I let all the rats inside your van climb all over it."

"Where'd you get the money?"

"...that's not important. Look, screw it. Let's just get this night over with."

And after a few more arguments about Eighteen being sure she spotted a group of ants in the van, the twins finally set off for their destination: Club 21.

* * *

The club was bouncing, as Yamcha would say. It was packed, very packed. The DJ was playing the latest tunes, there were half-naked girls everywhere and guys who looked equally as high. The booths were full but luckily Tien and co had already managed to get a hold of one for the gang to hang in.

"Hey, fellas! Over here - we already got the drinks!" Oolong shouted, clearly pleased to see Krillin.

Krillin had a hard time suppressing a smile as he walked over to his group of old friends and surprisingly - he began embracing each one of them in a bro-hug which erupted into fits of laughter.

"Gee, somebodies in a good mood," Tien remarked.

"Well it's about time, good to see you buddy!" Chiaotzu chimed in, a huge smile pressed on his lips.

"Thanks guys, how you been? You all alright?" Each one nodding with their own reply.

"Drinks, drinks, drinks!" Oolong paraded proudly to the large tray infront of them, with what looked like Tequila shots and glasses of Jack Daniels. What a combination, no wonder Oolong was always the first one to get drunk at gatherings. _Screw it, _Krillin said to himself, _might aswell try to enjoy myself. _And so he was the first of the group to pick up one of the shots and raise it up in the air.

"To tonight!" The rest of the group followed in tow, picking up their shot glasses and raising them in the air shouting. Then they all drank their shots and the pained expressions followed.

"Gah, what is that?"

"That's just revolting.."

"I think I'm gonna throw up."

"This would go well with pancakes," Everyone stared at Oolong as if he was a zombie, then laughed.

_Maybe tonight will be fun...give me some hope. _"I'm gonna get another round in guys," The group nodded in agreement and Krillin set off to the bar, squirming past the huge crowd of people.

* * *

Eighteen and Seventeen strutted into the club and it was literally as if the entire place had frozen. All the men were staring dead on at Eighteen and her rather provocative clothing. She honestly didn't think it was provocative, though. She thought what she was wearing was rather plain...men of today are so vain. Seventeen meanwhile was attracting attention from the women, not surprising due to his naturally enhanced good looks and his "charm" - whilst their respective boyfriends were glaring at him enviously.

"Where do we sit? I can't stand all night with these heels."

"Relax, they're not even that big sis. You need to like, mellow-out or something. Oh look, there's some booths over there. Let's go threaten some of them to move or we'll beat the crap out of them."

Eighteen nodded, "You do that whilst I get the drinks in," she headed off to the bar whilst Seventeen was shouting in vain behind her, "Get me a double vodka...no, MAKE IT A TRIPLE!" She shook her head and after - literally - pushing people out of the way, she'd made it to the bar. She propped her elbow onto the bar and rested her head in that hand, glancing around.

"Yeah uh, me and my friends would like another round of Tequila shots." The familiar voice said, pointing back towards one of the booths, "Yeah, six please," The barmaid nodded and started making the drinks. Eighteen meanwhile, gazed over at the familiar sounding man and smirked, moving closer to him.

"Well, well, well. I thought you were far too depressed to even get out the house, shrimp."

Krillin's eyes fell out of his head, he wasn't really looking at Eighteen's face when he replied but stupidly at her chest.

"What are you doing here, Eighteen?" He said, finally lifting his head up with a blush across his cheeks.

"What? Just because I'm an android that means I can't enjoy a night out?"

"You know I didn't mean it like that, it's just...this doesn't really seem like your scene."

"Nor does it seem like _your _scene, what happened? Finally stopped wallowing in pity?"

"I was never pitying myself- you know what, I'm not even going there."

"Too bad, I already went there. Those your friends? They're weird. Sort of like you, guess it's only right you have an individual clique with yourselves in."

Krillin's drinks were on the bar and after paying and grabbing the tray, he turned to Eighteen with such contempt in his eyes, "Have a nice night, Eighteen."

She grunted and grabbed one of the drinks from Krillin's tray, drinking it in one before grimacing. He simply shook his head and walked on over to his group, who had ofcourse witnessed everything.

* * *

"Krillin? What's she doing here?" Yamcha asked.

"Yeah, Krillin. I know you like her and all but c'mon, this was a guys night," Tien added.

"It's not like that, I didn't invite her or anything. Infact the last time we spoke the other day I pretty much told her to fuck off," The group didn't know what was more surprising, the fact Krillin had told the love of his life to leave or the fact he'd swore - something he'd never normally do.

"Wow, you're like a badass now Krillin," Oolong noted, "I guess me leaving finally made you grow a pair, huh? Don't mention it buddy!" Krillin couldn't help but laugh at what seemed like an insult to others but was Oolong's idea of a fun joke. Krillin missed that around the house, it would certainly lighten things up if Oolong was still there - maybes help him move on quicker.

"Anyways guys, here's the drinks but uh.. she kind of took one and drank it so I guess I'll sacrifice mine."

"Are those shots again? No thanks!" Puar and Chiaotzu said together. Krillin shrugged - another surprising thing noted by the group. Krillin didn't drink much but tonight seemed to really be hitting the bottle - or shots - hard, "More for me then. Come on Yamcha, Tien - I know you guys aren't wusses! Take yours, I don't have to even ask you Oolong cos I know you're in!" Oolong nodded and smirked, taking his shot. Yamcha and Tien hesitated for a moment before grabbing theirs - leaving Krillin with his two.

Krillin drank his two shots in a row, letting out an annoyed growl at the end of it.

"Wooooah.. that stuff really goes to your head, huh?" Tien and Yamcha only nodded weakly as a reply after drinking their shots - coughing and spluttering involved.

"I think we're gonna stick to beer, Krill'," Tien remarked, practically rubbing his tongue on a near-by napkin to take away the awful taste, "Amen to that," The other three aside from Oolong and Krillin agreed. Eventually the group split into their own cliques - Yamcha was with Puar at the bar getting in a round of beers whilst conversing with women - Tien and Chiaotzu were sitting opposite of the booth gawking at woman and Chiaotzu occasionally mentioning Tien's girlfriend Launch - leaving Krillin and Oolong on the other side of the small booth.

"So, how's life at the Kame House, Krillin? I hope you're doing okay. You didn't seem so good last time we spoke."

"It's...well, honestly? I don't know, Oolong. You're a close friend so I can tell you this, but I've been feeling...I don't know, depressed? Sounds so hyperbolic but I have. I'm alone in that house day-in-day-out and it just brings back the painful memories. Maybe you were right about it..."

"I was just angry, I didn't mean it Krillin. You know that.. but the offer still stands y'know, for you to move in with me. Please, I know you don't wanna think about it but just bare it in mind. You're really hitting the drink hard tonight, too Krillin. Maybes you should cut back a bit, yeah?"

"I'm fine, Oolong!" Krillin snapped, "Please stop going on about that. It's only a few *hiccup* drinks.. I'm really, really, okay..." Oolong shook his head helplessly.

"Don't say I didn't try, Krillin. I don't mind you drinking aslong as it gets your mind off of everything - it helped me! But the dramatic folk in this group might say something else so I was just pointing it out. Chill buddy and remember my offer," Krillin did actually consider for it a moment - maybe it was the drink thinking for him - so he just said he'd think about it and moved onto his next drink.

* * *

Eighteen meanwhile, couldn't keep her eyes off of the short bald man - who she had noticed with delight had tiny hairs on his head. Maybe he was finally letting it grow out, but the stubble around his mouth and chin gave off the impression that he just couldn't be fussed to deal with it anymore - the waxing and shaving and what not. It didn't make it difficult to divert her attention to him considering her only company, her brother was chatting up about 5 women at once on dance floor after beating up their respective boyfriends. She sat alone in the booth and watched Krillin drink what must have been his tenth drink of the night. She shook her head and felt almost...sad for him? She couldn't quite pinpoint what it was she felt but whatever it was - she refused to hide it away. Her brother was right, maybe she did possess _slight _feelings for the shrimp but right now that was way overpowered by the hate she felt for him. Especially from their altercation the other night, replaying in her mind over-and-over. She had come sincerely and he had told her to leave - to get off his island. Her reaction by her was deserved but now she felt slightly guilty for what she may have said after...comparing him to Hercule Satan would be a blow to any mans dignity.

She was pleased to note he kept looking at her too - his eyes clearly dazed from the effects of the alcohol. He didn't show the contempt he showed earlier at the bar, it was almost...longing, lust, desire...a tingle flew up her spine as she held his stare. His friends around him noticing and evidently voicing their concerns. "Has Krillin had a stroke?" She heard the pig say. Her composure stiffened as he got out of the booth and pointed a figure at his friends, "I'll be *hiccups* right back!" And walked over to her direction...

He practically fell into the booth and sat up eventually, staring at her with a smile so big, it made her cringe, "Having a good time, Eighteen?!" The stench from the alcohol on his breath had already reached her nose and for once - she just wished she didn't have a nose like him.

"As good as can be, considering," She nodded towards her brother, "Being ditched is fun."

"Well, you're not ditched anymore - I'm here now."

"Oh boy, my knight in shining armour. How cute. Hold on a moment whilst I get a bucket to vomit in."

"Hey, hey. I'm just being p-polite."

"Polite? Like you were the other night? Real smooth, shrimp."

His face turned solemn, "I'm really sorry about how I *hiccups* reacted Eighteen. It's j-just, I'm going through some things right now. My Master died a few months back, Oolong moved out...I just felt totally alone and isolated, y'know?"

Why was he telling her his life story? Like she cared anyways, well - she cared a little about him but not his story. It was just boring and was basically the same as hers. No need to relive that again, everyone dies eventually - he'd have to learn to get over it and suck it up.

"And you aren't over it yet? That's kind of sad, Krillin. And not the pitiful sad way but the pathetic way."

His look said it all. He'd finally opened up - albeit because of drink - to a person (other than Oolong) about how he'd been feeling these past few months and like his conscience told him, it was thrown back in his face. He looked like a lost puppy, someone wanting to be held and comforted and Eighteen took note of that.

"Do you expect me to hold you? Do you expect me to tell you it'll all be okay and you'll get through this? I'm not that type of girl, Krillin. I never will be and I'll more than likely never say these things to you - so get those thoughts out of your mind," She paused momentarily to sigh, "I am however sorry about the Hercule remark, that was low considering that man is equivalent to a skidmark on the path of society," He was still upset over her reaction to him opening up, but smiled a little at the apology, "It's okay, once again - I'm sorry too for the other night."

Silence overcame the two but she never stopped staring at him, he on the other hand kept wandering his gaze - it landed on her but when he realized she was keeping eye contact, he'd look away awkwardly, to the dance floor, to her moron brother trying to do the macarena then to some bimbo's by his friends.

"Wish you were over there with them?" She nodded over to the girls who were crawling all over his friends.

"Nah, I'm cool here. Besides let's be real here, you're the prettiest girl in the bar by a long shot."

A small blush crept upon her cheeks but she never let him see it - she dropped her head down and took a sip from her drink, bopping her head along but his incoherent mumbling put her off.

"What was that?" She said, a little infuriated.

"Uh.. I was just saying atleast they'd be easier to take home...totally a joke though...yet you're not laughing...hahaha...I wouldn't take any of them home anyways, way too tacky," Well, you lived a good life Krillin. Adios!

"Why do you assume I wouldn't go home with you?" Her reply had totally caught him off guard, at first he thought he misheard her and asked her to repeat, "You know exactly what I said."

He gulped and unbuttoned his top button of his shirt, gasping for air. Did she really just proposition him of a sort? Or was she teasing him?

"What would you say if I asked you to?"

A playful smirk lay on her lips, "I'd say to you get me away from this fucked up club and take me back to your house, your room, your bed, Krillin."

His mind was spinning - partly due to the alcohol, but he was mesmerized. This woman actually wanted to go home with him, to make love to him. But...wait a minute. That smirk, it was familiar. The one from his dream, right after his deceased friends had vanished. Right before she murdered him. In that dream, she teased him too. Asked him to come to her, bathe with her in the lake where she stood naked. Then a second later belittled him and ultimately ki-blasted him. Was this the warning? Was this a trick she was performing right now? She was mocking him, teasing his affections and toying with his mind. He couldn't take much more of it, he was already fragile as it was and to have the woman of his dreams/nightmares saying this was a push over the edge.

"You monster," Was all he blurted out. Eighteen completely froze in her seat, what? I mean.. WHAT? She'd practically accepted to have sex with the shrimp and he called her a monster? What twisted game was he playing in his head? "What the fuck are you talking about?" Was all she could bring herself to say.

Paranoia stretched all over Krillin's red face. He turned around and looked to his friends, seemingly pointing at him, laughing at him, _mocking _him. In reality, they were simply giving him a thumbs up and trying to encourage him. But in Krillin's mind reality was way too distant. He thought they were messing with him - everyone was messing him with. Eighteen seemed to still be speaking, commenting on his strange behavior and how much of a jerk he was, but he was completely zoned out. Where were Goku and Roshi now? Not here, that's for sure. Merely a distant memory, in the Other World. _You can be with them, you know...get away from all of these vultures. You can reunite with him. How do I do that? They're dead, Krillin. The only way you can see them is if you die too. You know what you have to do.._ His mind was made up, his eyes watery as if a tear was ready to fall and his face that of a pained man. He simply stared at Eighteen after moments of zoning out - she was still talking, calling him worst names under the sun.

"Are you even listening to me, Krillin?...Krillin, are you okay?" Genuine concern - or was it? He didn't know anymore, not with her.

"I-I have to go...I hope you have a nice life Eighteen, you and your brother deserve it."

Now she was angry, upset and confused. Have a nice life? Was he that much of a coward or was he that scared of her over one proposition? This small man really did perplex her, she lay both elbows on the table and began rubbing her temples, "The night and mood is ruined, Krillin. Just go - get the hell out. Don't come crawling back to me, either. This was your chance and you blew it."

He left the booth and strolled over to where his friends were, took one last drink of the Jack Daniels then stared at everyone. Really, stared. Each person at the table looking at one-another with a confused look, laughing to break the awkwardness.

"Uh, you okay buddy? You don't look so good," Tien remarked and the others nodded along in agreement.

"Yeah man, maybes you should go hom-" Krillin abruptly interrupted Yamcha, "I am going. Don't you worry. Just wanna say thanks for all the good times. They were a blast, times change and so do people I guess. So does society. I can't adapt to this society so I'm leaving it. Goodbye guys," And with that, Krillin left. The group stared at each other, confusion evident all over their faces.

Puar simply remarked, "He never could handle his drink, always did turn a bit sappy...let him sleep it off. We'll check up on him in the morning." The group agreed it must be down to Krillin being unable to handle his drink and continued on with their night.

* * *

Krillin eventually got home after flying and subsequently crashing into a few objects on the way, even falling in the ocean a good few times. He was sleepy, dazed and aching but his mind was set on one thing. _I'm coming home, I'll be with you guys shortly. _He grabbed a pen and paper from the drawer in the living room and started writing a note.

_Dear whoever finds me_

_I'm no longer made for this world so I've decided to take myself out of it. Please don't wish me back, this is my choice. I'm going to be with Goku and Roshi and everyone else who has left me whom I miss dearly. I've made my decision. I'll miss some of you but I doubt you'll miss me very much._

_- Krillin_

He lay the note on the table in the living room and walked in the kitchen, filling up a large glass with water. His gaze turned to the medicine cabinet - some medication still left over from Master Roshi's illness. He grabbed the small tube of pills labelled "Tramadol" and brought it into the living room. He began pouring the pills out onto the table where the note was laid, brushing some aside and leaving around 10 on the table. For a normal human, probably around 5 would do the trick but since Krillin wasn't exactly normal and could survive much more than the average human - he'd have to up the dosage.

He could only manage 3 pills at a time in his mouth since he didn't have a nose to breathe with, he'd stuff them to the back of his throat, drank a lot of water and swallowed hard. Krillin continue the routine until all 10 pills were gone, he lay back on the couch and awaited his fate..

Dizziness overcame him, the world was spinning, flashbacks of his life played out infront of him like a clip from a cheesy old movie, a light appeared before him...his friends were calling his name...asking if he was finally joining them..._I'm here, guys. Wait for me._

And then there was nothing but darkness.

**Would appreciate it if you'd review, any comments are welcome comments. Thanks for viewing, next chapter will be up shortly**


	5. Chapter 5

**Keep 'em reviews coming - all comments appreciated, even constructive criticism! Had a lil bit of a writers block on this one so hope it turns out well. Enjoy.**

_Beep, beep, beep..._

Goten clung onto his mothers arm eagerly, watching the frail small body infront of him. Chest rising up and down, wires sticking out everywhere. He sure had inherited his fathers fear of needles as every time he saw one of Krillin's he'd just squirm, burying his head into Chi-Chi's arm. Gohan looked on helplessly, questioning why Krillin would do this - what would possess him? Out of all the Z-Fighters Krillin was the one most full of life, who'd reassure everyone else when they were feeling down. Maybe that's why he was pushed to this, he was busy playing friend/comforter to everyone else that at some point the feeling wasn't reciprocated. _Had we really neglected him like that? _He sighed, unable to shake the thought of his head and just sat back in his chair, staring at the hospital bed with his best friend on it.

"Did you see the note?" Bulma broke the silence, holding an upset Trunks on her knee.

"Yeah, we saw it - his place was a mess. But we weren't the ones who brought him in - he was already here when we found it," Yamcha replied sadly.

"So do you know who brought him in?"

"I don't know. I tried asking the doctors but they have about as much a clue as we do. Anyways let's just be grateful someone was there in time, imagine if they didn't-" Yamcha paused momentarily to clear his throat, his emotions building up rapidly, "-yeah, well. Me and the guys got at his place way after midnight and he was gone. But the note was still there."

"I don't know why he'd do it, I just...is he depressed? Was it accidental? Did he mean to take the laxatives instead?" Chi-chi rubbed her temples, desperately trying to answer this whole mystery herself.

"Mom, relax. Seriously this isn't the time to be talking about _why. _Fact is one of our best friends is lying on a hospital bed and he's gonna need his pals when he wakes up," Gohan was always the optimist of the group lately - he had to be, especially with Chi-Chi as a mother.

"It's just strange seeing one of the strongest human beings lying helplessly on a hospital bed, so vulnerable..."

Vegeta, having been dragged along by Bulma, scoffed quietly with his arms folded, hiding in the shadows in the corner of the room.

"Woman, the shrimp is clearly going to survive so why whine over it. Get over it, we've got bigger things to worry about I'm sure. Probably another lizard or robot is going to crop up soon so I'm out of here. I'll be in the damn gravity chamber."

Bulma merely nodded as a response to her angry husband and watched him walk out the hospital.

"Chi, I'm gonna take Trunks home. As much of an ass as my dutiful husband is, he's right. Sitting here and worrying won't help and the doctors said he may not wake up for a while. We'll come back later."

"Yeah mom, we should go. Besides I've got to meet Piccolo to let him know what's happening and this place is really bumming Goten out."

"Alright," Chi-chi agreed, "I guess I best get dinner ready. Are you coming Yamcha?"

"I'm right behind you guys, I'll catch up," the group nodded and Yamcha stood, tucking his hands into his pockets, staring at his motionless close friend on the hospital bed.

"Why'd you do it Krillin...damn, this is a shitty situation huh? I'll come by later buddy, hopefully you'll be awake then."

* * *

Eighteen lay with her face planted on her pillow, retracing her very hazy steps from last night. From going to some new lame club with Seventeen, toseeing Krillin there, their conversation, her proposition and later his rejection. Really? She got rejected by him? But that wasn't the disturbing and questionable part of the night...

She watched Krillin leave the club by himself, looking visible disturbed. A few more drinks later, she said goodbye to Seventeen and the women draped over him and left. She was fully intent on going home but that small itch inside of her kept creeping up. _Atleast go over there and kick his ass or something, noone rejects you like that. And to even call you a monster over it? He's got to pay. _She walked to a near-by alley, out of sight from prying eyes and flew up into the air, her destination the Kame House.

There was a dim light shining from the sitting room as she touched down on the sand. Eighteen made her way up to the window and took a peek inside the window...

There he was, back arched against the couch, head flopped back and mouth wide open. Drunken idiot must have fell asleep as soon as he came in. Her eyes surveyed around the room and that's when she spotted something out of order...

What looked like small white pills were scattered around the floor, an empty glass also present. Eighteen raised an eyebrow, had he knocked over an ampule or something? Took something for his obvious drunken headache and knocked the rest over? All whilst asking herself these questions she noticed the entire time Krillin had not moved an inch. Was his chest even rising? Oh Kami...

She put two and two together, that night at the club after their conversation. He looked distressed, distracted, hurt...he made a quick exit after wishing her and her brother well as if it was the last time he'd ever see them... he came back here, took some pills and slipped into abyss. He had tried to kill himself. Eighteen quickly punched through the window, stepped inside the house and ran over to Krillin.

"Krillin? Come on, wake up - don't do this to me you whimp!" She shook him violently, then noticed the note on the table. Eighteen took ahold of the note, skimmed through it and slammed it back through the later.

"You're not going out like this, I _refuse _to let you take the cowards way out! Come on Krillin, you can't leave me like this you prick!" Irrational thoughts spread through her brain, leave _her _like this? She was nothing to him, wasn't even sure if she wanted to be something. But to not have the choice, to have him die before _anything _could happen? That just wouldn't do. She picked Krillin up and flung him over one shoulder then flew out the window to the nearest hospital, but considering he lived on a remote island the "nearest" hospital was quite a while away. She'd have to push herself, fly faster just to have a slim chance of making it on time.

Eighteen eventually reached the hospital and landed, not caring if anyone saw her. She ran through the reception area and into the doctors quarters.

"Excuse me miss, you can't go back there until you're called for! Miss!" A nurse shouted from behind.

Eighteen ignored her and gently set Krillin down on a near-by bed, grabbing one of the doctors.

"Help him, he took some pills...h-he...he tried to kill himself. So save him now before I shove that stethoscope down your throat!"

"Okay, calm down ma'am. We'll take care of him, don't worry. Nurse, help me out here please," The doctor replied. Then he and the nurse rolled Krillin away and into a treatment room - several minutes later a few other doctors showed up and also entered the same room. Not a good sign.

Eighteen paced around the waiting area, biting her lip till it drew blood. He couldn't die, all the times he saved her and she never got a chance to save him back. This was her chance, but was she too late? It couldn't end this way, so many things were unsaid between the two, so many feelings denied. She wasn't even sure if she felt the same way he did for her - yes, Eighteen was fully aware of his feelings thanks to that small blonde boy blabbing his mouth at the lookout all those months ago. Back then, she didn't feel the same way. Refused to, even. Men would hurt her, use her - just like Gero. But Krillin was different, she just didn't want to see that. He never made any advancements on her, he was a gentleman and possibly the kindest man she'd ever met. The man with the most kindest hard, but that wasn't true was it? It was all a facade he'd put up after the Cell games and Roshi incidents, his past coincided. He hid his pain from everyone, put up his walls like she had a tendency to do - he made everyone else smile at the expense of his own misery. People always went to him when they were feeling down yet never made the time to listen to his pain. _And here I thought they were a tight-knit bunch...guess not. _

Eventually the same doctor was walking down the corridor, Eighteen caught up to him and yanked his arm, dragging him into a secluded room - if, God forbid, Krillin was dead she certainly did not want everyone seeing her reaction in public.

"How is he?"

"Oh, yes. He'll be fine thankfully, there was a moment of worry but he's a fighter - that's for sure. There was a large dose of Tramadol in his body, ma'am. I really question how he survived, it's practically a miracle - he's a miracle, certainly not...ordinary," The doctor looked fascinated, speaking of Krillin as if he was a toy...it was disgusting.

"Look, I didn't want a lecture on how special he is. I just wanted to make sure he's fine that's all. I'll be on my way now."

"Okay, what you like me to tell you he stopped by Miss...?"

"Just...no. Don't mention anything about me or else there will be consequences, got it? If I hear you told him anything about me being here, I'll come back and find you," She prodded her finger against the doctors chest. He nodded weakly, clutching onto his notes shakily. Eighteen stepped back and made a swift exit back to her motel room.

That entire night was a blur, she stayed awake juggling her thoughts. She sat on her bed, legs pressed up against her chest with her arms holding them. To find Krillin in such a state was unbearable, she rolled over and pressed her face into the pillow where she remained the entire night.

Now, the next day, still in this position and wide awake. She pondered over what to do next, should she go and visit him? See if he is awake yet? She didn't even know how to think of this. Fact is someone she was starting to care about tried to kill himself, she truly had thought she was the only one with inner turmoil and that Krillin was a goody-two-shoes with everything going for him. In a way, it made her question her own motives. Did her attitude contribute towards this? It couldn't have, he must have been still dwelling on the deaths of his friends. Maybe it was reflective on his past? He was brought up in a monastery, so she assumed he never knew who his parents were. Just like her.

Eighteen eventually rolled off the bed, got washed and dressed and headed out the motel door. Her mind was made up, she would go and see him whether he wanted to see her or not.

* * *

_Beep, beep, beep..._

Krillin awoke to the sound of his own EKG monitor groggily. mumbling some inaudible words. He looked around the empty hospital room, unsure of how he got here.

"What's going on...where the hell am I?!" He managed to force out, taking in his surroundings. He spotted the several IV's attached to him and grimaced. Then it hit him, why he was here.

"I tried to kill myself, take those pills...why, how could I have been so foolish..." He quietly sobbed, trying but failing to sit up. He had let his demons win the inner-battle he was engaged in for months, he'd never felt so weak and pathetic than he did now. He was depressed and suicide thoughts had reached him several times but he was never very serious about them, but mix those thoughts in with hard liquor and it's always going to be a bad result. _Geez what must people think of me now_. He sighed and reluctantly set his head back down on the pillow and stared at the ceiling until a figure was at the door-frame.

"Ah, nurse. I'm feeling some discomfort, can you help me sit up please?" Krillin asked.

"Nurse? Is that what you see me as in your kinky little fantasy?" The voice teased, which made Krillin automatically bolt up and stare at the figure.

"Eighteen? Is that you?"

"The very same...we've really got to stop meeting with you lying on your back," She teased, half-smiling.

**Kinda short but oh well, that's it for now. Thanks for reading & I shall update soon. Adios for now.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I appreciate the comments made from the reviews, means alot. :-) Anyways enjoy the next chapter!**

"W-what are you doing here Eighteen? Come to laugh and point?"

"Don't be so melodramatic Krillin, this "badass" side of you is really starting to irate me, you know? Get out this phase."

"Who said it's just a phase? Maybe this is the way I am now," Krillin said defiantly, managing to sit up and fold his arms to demonstrate his stubborn point.

"The way you are now? So, you're a man on a mission trying to _kill _yourself? Really? You're a coward but I'd never picture you to take the cowards route out," Eighteen retaliated in her usual monotone voice.

"I'm a coward? People like you are the damn reason I stooped so low! You're cold, calculating and manipulative no doubt. Anyways...I wasn't trying to kill myself I just...I couldn't cope, alright? I'm depressed, lonely and I'm pretty sure after these turn of events my sanity has been washed into the sea along with my dignity but I really question if I had any to begin with - you know what? Why am I even telling you all of this," Krillin shook his head in disbelief, answering his own question. He ran his hands over his face then refocused on the many tubes coming from his body.

Eighteen noticed his anxiety and cursed herself inwards for what she was about to do, but with noone being around she felt a little more comfortable. She reached forward, took ahold of one of Krillin's hands with her own, "I can imagine what you're going through as I've been through something similar, except I didn't try to kill myself. A part of me doesn't even care but another part knows I'm in debt to you for what you did for me during the Cell period. Whether your stupid ass likes it or not, I'm going to be here and I'm going to help you get through this. Got it? Good, no back-chat."

Krillin's jaw dropped to the ground and he quickly withdrew his hand from her grasp, shocked. He could've sworn Eighteen had looked briefly dejected when he caught her expression but that quickly changed to her normal, blank facial expression once she realized he was looking. She pulled up a chair and sat down, brushing loose strands of hair behind her ear.

"Why are you so insistent on helping me?" Krillin broke the silence.

"You helped me not long ago, so I figured this was my way of returning the favor."

"But you insult me at any given opportunity, you're not a very nice person...is there a hidden motive to this sudden burst of kindness? It's just so not you."

Eighteen was hurt. She never thought a man aside from Gero could make her feel so small and evil, but to come from Krillin of all people? It was truly painful, thought she'd never show that to him.

"So not me? This is probably the most decent thing I've done in a long time and I'll be damned if I'm going to have you belittle me over it you fucking shrimp. It's funny, I never thought I'd reach the point were I'd loath another man like I did Gero but guess what - wrong again!"

"I've always been nice to you, defended you when others questioned your motives. And I did it all over some stupid crush! I should've just pushed that remote and all of this would never have happened! IT'S YOUR FAULT! IT'S YOUR FAULT I LOVE YOU! IT'S YOUR FAULT GOKU AND ROSHI ARE DEAD! Everything that has happened this year, you've played a part in. I don't care if you hate me cos right now the feeling is reciprocated."

Eighteen went to speak but nothing came out. Was it really all her fault? She didn't remember leading him on, the peck on the cheek was literally to mock him and she had made that clear. Love her? Impossible, he'd admitted himself she was cold, calculating and heartless. Any feelings that she had possessed for this small mall had quickly evaporated. One thing she refused to do was cry infront of him, no-no that would just not do. He doesn't deserve to know how you feel and what him saying this is doing to you. In her past she had been a murderer by default (even though her victims were wished back) and didn't care of who suffered. But to make this one man who lay before her suffer was nothing short of devastating. _Damnit Gero, why did you equip me with my emotions? Prick. _But she refused to let Krillin win this battle.

"You should've died when you took the overdose, just like you planned. See? You're such a failure you can't even plan your own death correctly! No wonder your so called friends died or abandoned you, you deserve it. I'm cold-hearted? I'm here to you, being sincere and you treat me with such contempt, like I give a fuck. I'm going to do what all your friends to best now and leave you alone in this empty room. It wouldn't surprise me if the others purposely killed themselves just to get away from you."

And with that, she stood up and made her way out the room - leaving behind a visibly distraught Krillin.

* * *

"You sure you're ready to discharge yourself buddy? The doctors said it wasn't really recommended..." Yamcha said to Krillin as the two packed up the smaller mans belongings in the hospital room. It had been four days since Krillin's encounter with Eighteen and the last place he wanted to be was shacked up in a hospital, so, despite not being fully recovered he made the decision to get out this place and get on with his life.

"I'll be fine Yamcha, honestly. I appreciate the help though, thanks for coming down."

"Hey, don't sweat it buddy. Anything for you, but uh...you know I have to ask this Krillin," Yamcha asked whilst rubbing the back of his neck, "Why'd you do it? I mean, take the pills. Were you trying to kill your-"

"I don't know what I was trying to do but I know that the alcohol certainly contributed towards it...the thoughts had crossed my mind, though. I guess drink gave it that extra shove over the edge. I've been depressed for months, Yamcha...how comes none of you noticed?"

"You just always seemed so happy buddy! But I guess we should've maybes asked how you were doing more, so sorry for that."

"Whats done is done Yamcha, I'm sorry for the way I've been acting these recent months...it just hit me hard, that's all. But I'm going to make the effort to change - I have to."

"Would this happen to have anything to do with a certain blonde chick who was here a few days ago?" Yamcha quizzed Krillin with a broadened smile. He grabbed a few more of Krillin's belongings and shoved them into a bag before further pushing Krillin for a response, "Well? I saw her leave your room. She looked pretty pissed, though. Could've sworn she was almost crying."

"She was crying? Oh man.."

"No, I said _almost. _She's fucking tough to read, pal. I'll tell you that right now!"

"Words were exchanged, Yamcha. I'm not proud of it and it wasn't _me _who said them. It's like, there's two sides of me. The old, bright and bubbly Krillin and then there's this...dark side, full of sarcasm and hate. I kind of unleashed some of that on her, said some pretty rough things. I have to all of you these past months, infact. So my apology list is pretty long," Krillin finished getting changed and rubbed the small stubble forming on his head, as if in satisfaction, "I'm thinking of growing my hair out too. A change, you know? Put this depressed or whatever side of me behind me and what better way to do it than with a new look!"

Yamcha merely laughed but liked the suggestion, "Go for it buddy. As for your "apology list" - don't feel so obliged Krillin, you're slipping back into nice guy mode. Some of the stuff you did was justified you know? You were mad and upset and uh.. grieving, yeah that's it."

"Who knew you'd be so good with words Yamcha? Even with the women, too. A few years back you were begging for the Dragon Balls to make you not be frightened of them and now you seem to have three women on the go at once!" Krillin chuckled and Yamcha smiled.

"Not three, Krillin. But close! Hey, we all gotta change right? I grew confidence and you...well, you're growing hair!"

The friends laughed and continued packing. Eventually they were finished and against his doctors wishes Krillin checked out early. Yamcha took Krillin back to the Kame House and practically treated him more like a little brother than a friend - Chi-Chi and Bulma had already cleared out the house of any pills, Gohan did his best at hiding all sharp objects and Goten and Trunks cleared up the mess, making sure to ki-blast the note into tiny pieces so Krillin would never have to witness it again. Yamcha & Krillin walked in on the group inside the house, Yamcha already knowing what they were upto but Krillin being left looking dumbfounded.

"Hey guys, what's going on here?"

"We're helping you Krillin," Chi and Bulma replied in unison, "We should have been here more for you, we get that. But with our families...well, we don't need to go on about it. But just know that we're gonna make more time for you buddy!"

"Geez, all it took was a suicide attempt for you guys to notice me?" The room fell silent, "I'm kidding. I made a joke, okay? See I'm practically back to normal already. There's really no need for any of this but I do appreciate it, thanks."

"Well the house seems ready now, but are you sure you want to be alone? I've got tons of space at Capsule Corp and Vegeta won't mind I'm sure - you're welcome at any time!"

"Yeah and hey, Krillin. I'll come by tomorrow, we can train and all that if you want? Tien might even come along, whip you back into shape!" Yamcha added which elicited a laugh from Krillin.

"Even after all those pills I'll still be able to take you guys on. But you should be heading off, the kids look tired and really I'm alright now - I'm never drinking again! Promise! Thanks for everything though guys, it did mean alot.."

"No problem, we'll see you soon Krillin! Come by next week," Chi and Bulma added which Krillin replied to with a nod.

"Yeah and I'll see you tomorrow for our work out buddy," Yamcha patted Krillin on the bag then headed off with the rest of the gang.

_Maybe it's not so bad after all...I'm not alone, they're here with me. Now there's just one more person I made to make amends with for me to make a fresh start..._

A fresh start, even the sound of it sent goosebumps down Krillin's body. He had overdosed just under a week ago, was he really ready to put all that pain behind him just like that? Was it that easy? He'd have to figure that out, but he sure as hell wasn't going to leave things as they stood between him and a certain blonde cyborg. He was so cold to her, so distant and horrible. She was the one who had helped him and he threw it back in her face, if he was going to start anew and get himself back on his feet - to his old normal self, he was going to start there. But the only problem was finding her... where did she even live? Did she live with her brother? Would her brother kill him if he should up? Strange irony, he was ready to die (albeit with the help of alot of drink) days ago and now the thought of dying at Seventeen, or anyone's hands seemed frightening.

_Yep...definitely me again. Afraid of death even though I've faced it so many times! When will I learn..._

* * *

After the rather hectic day to say the least, Eighteen stopped off at some bar in town to drown her sorrows. Her fingers were clutched against the Jim Bean whiskey glass - her second of the night. She was staring intently at the glass whilst muttering words to herself.

"Great, now all I need is some pills," She chuckled to herself, taking another drink.

"A-androind Eighteen?" A voice came from behind her. She recognized the voice, infact it was programmed into her during her phase of trying to kill Goku. _Yamcha. The useless one, why's he talking to me? _She turned to face the voice who, indeed, confirmed her programming and turned out to be Yamcha, "What do you want?"

"We need to talk."

**Lil sucky I know but ah well. Why does Yamcha want to speak to Eighteen? Find out next chapter! Adios for now.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hope y'all enjoy the next chapter, lemme know if it's any good.**

"What is there to talk about, exactly? And how did you even find me?"

Yamcha gulped and rubbed the back of his neck, afraid of what exactly Eighteen's reaction would be, "Well.. it was by luck. I always come to this bar y-you know? B-but we need to talk anyways. About Krillin."

"I've nothing to say about the shrimp and even so, how is this any of your business? Now beat it before I beat you," Eighteen stared at her glass whilst speaking, taking the occasional sip from the Jim Bean whiskey.

"I-I'm not going anywhere...please don't hurt me. Look! I'm here for my friend, he feels bad about whatever went down between you two and wants to make things right, so hear him out."

Eighteen picked up her glass, finished it in one drink and walked over to Yamcha, squaring up to him. She practically purred out her words to him, how is it that a woman sounded seductive yet demonic at the same time?

"Yamcha, right? Yeah, look _sweetheart_.. let's not talk about Krillin, okay? You should be taking advantage of me, that's the kind of guy you are right? Prey on drunken women at bars, that's probably why you're here. But I'm no ordinary woman, am I?" Her lips moved right to his ear and her hand traveled down his body, grasping between his thighs _way _too tightly.

"Because you know if you tried that on with me, this right here in my hand would be ripped from your fucking body. Do you get the message? I'm not in a talkative mood, so fuck off."

Yamcha yelped in pain and nodded over and over subconsciously, "Okay! I'm sorry just please let go! Argh!" Eighteen smiled in victory and released him, wiping the palm of her hand on his sleeve as he keeled over in pain.

"Now, I have to go disinfect this hand because God knows what has been down there. Do not bug me again, got it? Prying into others business isn't such a good idea."

"I'm just helping out my friend! I don't know what went down between the two of you but he cares about you and it hurts to see him so beat down...especially after he just tried to kill himself. He needs all the help he can get right now, you should know that."

"I don't care about how he feels anymore, he made his point loud and clear," And with that Eighteen made her way to the door, turning back to Yamcha before she made her exit, "But if it'll stop him sending out his boyband members to bug me, then perhaps there's a _slim _chance I shall speak to him. When my schedule isn't so hectic ofcourse," She let out a sadistic laugh and left the bar. Yamcha was still bent over holding his package in pain, all he could do was raise an eyebrow and shrug. _I tried Krillin, she's all yours now._

* * *

Krillin lay on the couch, flicking through the channels. It must have been way past midnight, way past his usual bedtime. But he couldn't sleep, his mind kept him awake. The same, repetitive thoughts trailing over-and-over: Eighteen. Their encounter, to be precise. If he was honest he did still care about her, practically loved her. But he wasn't sure if it was as genuine anymore. The feelings certainly weren't as intense as they used to be, especially after the comments she made. Even if she was angry, it was out of line. He was out of line too but atleast he'd admit to that. Would she? Probably not, probably doesn't even remember nor care. _I don't care, I still have to make things right. It's just the kind of guy I am, gotta clear my conscience. _

A knock on the door snapped Krillin out of his intense daydream. He turned off the TV, got up and went to the door.

"Who the hell knocks at this time? You better have a good expl-"

"You call this early? Jeez, no wonder you don't have a girlfriend."

"Oh...wow. Eighteen, what are you- I mean- how did you-"

"Are you going to stutter or are you going to invite me in? Do you think because I'm an android I don't get cold?"

"Yeah, uh.. come on in?"

Krillin stepped aside and let Eighteen wander into the house. She took a look around as if questioning the decency of the house to herself, then nodded in agreement. _Not bad, quite cosy._ What was she doing here? Had she finally come to finish him off for the argument the other day? He wouldn't blame her, but would atleast expect an apology of her own before she diminished him. Both of them exchanged harsh words and it seemed right that both of them should apologize. Didn't seem so easy when Eighteen was one of the people though.

"What are you doing here?"

"I've just come by to get you to stop getting your boyfriend to track me down and beg me to speak to you."

"Boy- I'm not gay! Wait, what are you even talking about?"

Eighteen picked up a frame from the windowsill, a picture of Krillin, Goku, Roshi, Launch, Yamcha and Bulma. From old times_._

"Him, in the photo. He found me and said you were practically crying over me, that you needed to speak to me to clear your conscience or some bullshit like that," She put the photo back and continued snooping around Krillin's house.

"Yamcha? I'm gonna kill him...but no, I mean.. I did wanna talk to you and apologize, but don't make it seem as if I'm desperate. You're in the wrong too."

Eighteen didn't seem to be listening, she was totally zoned out staring at all the photos of Krillin's past in awe. It was as if she was...jealous? She didn't remember her past, not one bit of yet. Yet despite Krillin's rough up-bringing in a monastery, that was made up for when he met Roshi and co. All the adventures along the way he had, something she'd never remembered. Atleast he had the memories of those he loved, what did she have? Seventeen, she was grateful for but what about her parents? Any other siblings? Her hometown, her favorite food, past flames and so forth. Krillin remained silent for a moment solemnly, as if realizing that however bad he's had it - Eighteen has had it worse. He'd always remember Goku and Roshi, she'd never remember anyone.

"Just forget what I said Eighteen, I'm really sorry. I was in a bad place and you were just trying to help which I appreciate."

Eighteen picked up a photo, "Who's she?"

Krillin stepped forward and looked at the photograph. It was him and a blue-haired female, embracing on the beach outside at sunset.

"That's my ex-girlfriend, Marron. We broke up years ago."

"Why do you still have a photo of her then?"

Krillin itched his cheek, laughing. True, it seemed silly and stalker-ish to have a photo of himself and his ex-girlfriend but there was a meaning to it.

"It's nothing like that, she was actually a really bad girlfriend but I was blinded by love. It was the first girl I ever truly cared about and however much she played away, now-and-then she'd make me feel good about myself. Even told me she loved me which I didn't think possible, it probably wasn't the truth but it still meant alot and made me feel...whole. Besides, I look good in that photo."

Eighteen watched Krillin then turned her head back to the photo, nodding to herself as if answering her own questioning, "You're right, you do look good in that photo. And she looks too good for you, what did you do? Lure her to an early bird dinner?"

"Haha...so funny...not. But no, I think she just liked me for my muscles and body. Some women would say that makes up for the shortness and lack of nose."

"You forgot baldness."

"Well...I'm growing my hair out, there's little bits there already! So that isn't an option anymore."

She sat down and made herself comfortable, staring at Krillin as if wanting something, "Oh crap, I'm sorry. D'ya want some tea? I just boiled up the kettle so it'll be ready in no time."

Eighteen nodded and switched on the TV, flicking through the channels rudely. Krillin watched her and a slight twinge of his bitter self popped up, asking him to kick Eighteen out his house for impoliteness or atleast tell her off. _No! This is her way of making an effort and hopefully we'll end up talking, there's so much unresolved. _Krillin made Eighteen some green tea then brought it in to her, setting it down on the newly bought table with a coaster.

"What the hell is this? I thought you said tea not some green slime, is this your version of revenge?"

"No, it's good for you. Trust me, I've been drinking it a lot more recently and it helps. Try it," Krillin urged her on and eventually she sighed in defeat, taking a small drink from the tea. She'd never admit it to him but it really was good, so instead being her usual stubborn self she chose to just shrug and scoff every now-and-then.

"So.. why are you here? Really?"

"I thought that answer was pretty obvious. I told you before, did I not?"

"There's more to it than that, I know it. What - you really traveled all this way just to tell me to warn off my friend?"

"Are you trying to imply that I came here for something else? Do you think I long for you, Krillin? Is that it?"

"Long for me? No, look you don't get it. Months ago I would've jumped at the opportunity to have you here and admit all my feelings. But times have changed, and so have I. Sure, I'm not depressed and manic anymore...for now, I think. But other circumstances have changed. I do like you Eighteen, probably love you. But I'm not sure in what way anymore."

Eighteen froze. Did he really not feel for her anymore? She liked his attention but to know he wasn't in that position anymore was...strange. On the outside she looked uncaring, taking casual drinks from her green tea whilst staring at the TV pretending not to listen to Krillin, but on the inside all these questions kept bundling up and she didn't know how to face them head on. She put up a wall for a reason, to prevent people from hurting her. And without realizing it somewhere along the way this small man had withered the walls and had glimpses of her kind side without realizing it. Like when she had found him overdosed and took him to the hospital, at the bar when she truly wanted him but just played it down to meaningless sex. To know that she would have to revert back to her old ways when it came to this man was frightening.

"I...you don't want me? But look at you and look at _me. _How can you reject this?"

Krillin frowned, "It's not all about beauty on the _outside _you know, before this sure I knew you were rude, manipulative, possessive. But shallow? That doesn't seem like you Eighteen. I've got to say I'm quite disappointed."

That was it. Disappointed. The word that would forever be her downfall, if he had said he hated her fine, she could live with that because a part of her knew he couldn't hate her. Depression or not, that wasn't Krillin. No matter how many times he said he hated someone he never meant it, and 9 times out of 10 he'd apologize 5 minutes later. But disappointed? That seemed irreversible. Eighteen regained her composure, ignoring her hazy alcohol consumed thoughts.

"I think I've had too much to drink, I must be daydreaming..." She muttered to herself.

"Did you say something?"

"No, I...I didn't say anything, shrimp. Mind your own damn business."

"You're talking to me like this in my own house?"

"I'm rude? Did you forget our little encounter at the hospital? Did you forget the fact you blamed me for the death of your friends?"

"I don't know how many more times I can apologize for that, I am truly sorry if I upset you Eighteen but don't play the saint. You said some pretty messed-up things too, yeah? Wishing you never found me and all that."

"And do you know what it was like to find you?! What it was like to see you there, vulnerable and helpless? Knowing if I didn't help you, you'd die? Do you know how that felt, Krillin?"

"Probably didn't make a difference either way to you, maybes you saved me just so I'd owe a favor. I'm not too sure."

"God! You're such a fucking ass! If they hadn't pumped your damn stomach I'd sure as hell rip it out of you right now! You have no idea of how I feel Krillin which is strange, because some months ago I thought you knew the most. Where's the same man from back then? I'd really like to speak to him right now!"

"It is ME, I'm getting back to him but with some changes. I can't go back to how low I was, Eighteen. I tried to kill myself for God's sake! I'm left alone here but I'm ready to accept that. Besides, my friends still have my back which is nice to know."

"Oh wow, lucky you Krillin huh? See, that's the difference between you and I. You lost those close to you but you still have their memories replaying in your mind, photos of them spread across the house so you won't forget their faces. What do I have? NOTHING. My mind was wiped like a computer chip, I don't remember my family bar Seventeen, my house, my _life_!"

Krillin was gobsmacked, he just sat there, rubbing his chin. _I should have realized before I spoke...I remember Goku and Roshi but Eighteen doesn't remember her family. Well, if you weren't an ass before you certainly are now Krillin! Mission one on getting life back together: Think before you speak! _

"I'm sorry, Eighteen. I should have thought...I've been so consumed with my own problems I forgot you had it worse."

"Forget it, I didn't ask for a sympathy vote. I got over my turmoils a while ago, I'm just bringing it up so you can get over yours too. You have their memories Krillin, be grateful," Eighteen slumped back in the chair, staring at the TV screen but seemed as if she was in too deep a thought to actually be watching it. Krillin took a risk and hoped to God he wouldn't get vaporized for this. He moved to the seat next to Eighteen and stared at her, trying to get her to open up.

"What? What are you looking at? Get away from me."

"Why did you help me all those times? Why do you keep coming back here? Why'd you get so upset when I said I may not be in love with you anymore?"

Eighteen wasn't quite sure how to tackle each of these very sensitive questions. She hated the soppy part of romance, she was pretty sure even the old her in her old life would hate it too. It was too tacky and embarrassing and to be honest, she wasn't quite sure why she did all those things. A part of her cared for the small man, sure. She wanted to save him like he had saved her, that's why she had taken him to the hospital. But to keep coming back here? Maybes she enjoyed his company a little _too _much. Too much for her liking anyways. The alcohol/emotion mix was a deadly one and her only answer to his question was to look at him and edge closer, maintaining eye contact.

"Eighteen? W-what are you doing?"

She gently placed a hand to his cheek and caressed him, pressing her forehead to his.

"I'm answering your questions..."

She edged her head forward that extra inch to meet his lips in an electrifying, passionate kiss. Very different from the one on the highway, for one - this was on the lips. Second, this one hand true feelings in it, not the mockery she had intended in the last one. It seemed the only way she could express herself was when she'd had a few drinks.

Krillin was confused, he and Eighteen lately seemed like a yo-yo, they'd argue, sort-of make-up, argue again, get all sentimental - then she'd kiss him! This wasn't at all what he had in mind tonight but he'd be lying if he said it wasn't good. He threw caution to the wind and wrapped his arms around Eighteen, pulling her onto his lap to deepen the kiss. She obliged and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Tongues were used, playful groans elicited the room but once Krillin truly tasted her, he'd scoffed and withdrew from the kiss, backing up.

"Have you been drinking? Is that why you're here, to use me as your toy again? I'm not playing this game Eighteen!"

"No, Krillin I can explain.. I've had a few drinks but..."

"No, get out. GET OUT. I don't have the energy for your twisted mind games anymore. I can't do it, Eighteen. You won't acknowledge me when you're sober but it's all fine and dandy when you're drunk - fine enough for when you pass out and forget it the next morning, right?!"

"Krillin, it's not like that. Don't be such a baby, this is how I feel - I'm showing you."

"Enough is enough, I can't believe you'd hurt me like this. Well, I can believe it actually - you don't care about anyone but you and your brother. Now please, go Eighteen."

Eighteen wiped her hand over her moist lips and nodded slowly, standing up and heading for the door. She took one last look back at Krillin before leaving.

"If you truly believe I'm that malicious, then maybe I was right. You don't know me at all."

And with that she was out the door and soon flying off the island. Krillin watched her go and massaged his temples to relieve some of the stress.

_Kami, what's going on..._

**Well I hope you enjoyed that chapter! Seems Krillin is starting to like rejecting Eighteen huh? Drunk or not! Adios for now.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry about the rather long break, work has been busy & I've suffered a wee bit of a writers block. Enjoy the chapter. **

_Two months later..._

Krillin ducked beneath a swinging roundhouse kick and caught his opponents leg, thrusting his elbow down in the knee pit. His opponent fell helplessly, clutching their leg in despair. Krillin smirked and leaned down, offering his hand to his fallen comrade.

"Jeez Krillin, you've gotten better. I think you might have actually broke my leg there!"

"Relax Tien, it's just the muscle, see? It'll hurt for a while but I'm sure you'll be alright," Krillin said, helping his now limping friend Tien along the pathway in the secluded forest.

"Some of those moves there, you've been training? I don't recognize half of them."

"Just 'cos my master's dead, doesn't mean the training stops. He taught me alot, most of which I was too arrogant to perform because I thought I was great already. But now, I'm taking all of his advice and moves onboard. I'll be ready for the next tournament, wait and see Tien!"

Tien laughed and held onto Krillin's shoulder - mainly for support for his leg but also to comfort his friend. It had been several months, Krillin had gradually been dealing with his "depression" and things were looking up for him - but the wounds were still there, not fully healed. So every Tuesday, Krillin and Tien agreed to get together at this remote forest Tien had stumbled across one day to train, mainly just to let Krillin know he isn't going through this alone, but also to keep themselves fit - they are fighters, afterall. Even though the next tournament wasn't for quite a while, it always helped to be well prepared...especially when fighting Saiyans and other types of borderline aliens.

"Yeah well, keep it up buddy. You floored me the past 3 training sessions in a row, I'm finding it hard to keep up."

"Don't be so modest Tien, I still think we're equal - infact I'm pleased of that, you used to be better than me! But I appreciate the kind words."

"Tell that to my leg and to my arm the week before, the bruise is still there!"

Krillin paused a moment, causing Tien to stop in his tracks also. Tien looked down at the smaller fighter with an eyebrow raised - Krillin looked completely zoned-out, staring to the water over by the cliff-edge as if reminiscing.

"Krillin? Hello? What's the hold up?"

Krillin snapped out of his thoughts and returned his gaze to his taller friend, shaking his head dismissively, "Oh, nothing...I just recognize this place, that's all. I can't quite piece it together. How'd you find this place?"

"Well, it started when Launch sneezed...as she does. She went on a complete rampage and shot up the house then ran outside, shooting at anything that moved. Naturally like the hero that I am-" Krillin snorted and Tien frowned "-I WENT after her and found her here, I must have been chasing her for like 30 minutes...damn she's fast when she's crazy, bro."

"Well then, thank Lunch...or Launch for me. This place is great. I can't quite picture how I know it though."

"Hey, don't mention it buddy. Anyways we best head back, let's just go grab our gear then we'll take off."

The two headed down the grassy pathway and reached a clear opening in the forest where they left their bags before wandering off to train. Upon arriving, the two realized their bags were gone.

"Damnit Tien, I told you some poacher would come steal our stuff!"

"Hey, this is the first time this has happened! I wonder where they could've gone.."

"_Ahem._"

The two were interrupted by someone clearing their throat and slowly turned around on their tip-toes, spotting the axe-wielding figure with a bandana tied around his head.

"Well, if it isn't Tweedledee and Tweedledum. How the devil are you, midget?"

Krillin & Tien gulped in unison, _"Android Seventeen?!"_

* * *

"Ah, the very same. Now care to explain what you're doing on _my _property?" Seventeen asked, holding their pairs bags in one hand and the axe in the other.

"Your property? We've never seen you around here and - _hello _- this is a forest!"

"Relax Tien...look, Androi- Seventeen. We'll just be on our way, okay? Don't want any trouble," Krillin said, holding out his hand for the bags. Seventeen merely raised an eyebrow at Krillin's approach and maintained his natural stoic demeanor - which Krillin noted funnily that it reminded him of Eighteen. _Well duh...they are related doofus! _Seventeen then smirked and held out his hand with the bags, offering it to Krillin.

Krillin shakily approached Seventeen and just before he had a chance to grab onto the bags, was met with a kick to his abdomen.

"Fool, do you really believe I'd just hand them over like that? You're going to have to _earn _your bags back. Consider it punishment for coming near my home."

"Your home? You live here?" Tien chimed in with genuine curiosity.

Seventeen ignored Tien's question and turned his attention to Krillin, his arm still outstretched with the bags in hand.

"Are you going to get them or not? You know, I'm going to enjoy this shrimp. My sister seemed rather...upset after her last encounter with you. What was it, one-two months ago? I'm going to make you pay for that."

Krillin fondly remembered the memory of him dismissing Eighteen when she came to his house - well, he did the gentleman thing, the right thing! She was drunk and obviously thought of him as some toy she can use whenever she pleases. That just wouldn't do for Krillin, but there was always that small part of him that thought maybe it was more - she did say, afterall. Or was that the drink? Gah, if only she could talk to him whilst sober. It would clear so much of the uncertainty and he'd be lying if he said he didn't want to see her again - he had tried to find her but it was so damn difficult to find an android who doesn't radiate ki.

"Are you just going to stand there like some lost puppy? Or are you going to take this rightful beating? I'd prefer it if you put up a fight but I don't mind either way - you're going down, shrimp."

Krillin & Tien instantly got in a fighting stance whilst Seventeen kept on smirking, dropping the bags behind his body.

"If you can get behind me and get the bags - you win, I'll let you leave without a scratch. I'll make it that simple for you. I should warn you, pitiful humans, I am _much _faster and stronger. So good luck."

Seventeen swung the axe at Krillin, who easily ducked due to his height but simultaneously kicked Tien in his already damaged leg. Tien went down, holding his leg and groaning whilst Krillin remained wide-eyed.

"Well, that wasn't so hard. Now it's just you, I'll make you pay for hurting my sister!"

Seventeen threw the axe away and charged at Krillin, throwing a flurry of punches & kicks combined at the smaller fighter. Krillin was able to dodge the majority of the attacks, even trying to get in some of his own hits. But it was useless, Seventeen was right - he was much faster and stronger. Krillin was constantly on the defence, having to guard all angles of his body as Seventeen continued the brutal onslaught.

Krillin ducked down from a swinging kick from his opponent, then was forced to barrel roll to the side to avoid several punches and head had to block his face from further combinations. It was becoming frustrating and tiring. Especially after sparring and going the distance with Tien, now he was up against an even more brutal opponent. Krillin tied to hit Seventeen with his own moves and he merely brushed them off and continued going on the offense. _Think Krillin, what would Roshi want you to do..._

Eventually Krillin was snapped out of his thoughts by Seventeen catching him with a knee to the gut and instantly followed that up with an uppercut. Krillin stumbled back but refused to go down to the ground. Seventeen re-tied his bandana and smiled, brushing some parts of his shoulder-length hair back. Krillin was panting and looked out of breath.

"Not bad, shrimp. You've improved - but not good enough, I'm afraid. I'm going to make this quick and _end _you."

Seventeen held out his hand and charged up a ki-blast, but was astonished to see Krillin just stand there - eyes closed as if meditating - _I can do this, master. Watch me_ - he didn't even flinch at Seventeen's remark and was as still as a statue. Seventeen shrugged off his brief doubt and fired the ki-blast towards Krillin.

Krillin's eyes shot open and he quickly jumped up into the air, avoiding the very quick oncoming ki-blast and retaliated with his own little energy blast. Seventeen's eyes shot open and he was unable to dodge the oncoming attack, falling back from the blast - it was a small, quick blast but effective. Seventeen shook his head and quickly jumped back onto his feet, still noticing Krillin floating in the air - but there was something different. He was holding the bags. _He won? Impossible...he can't beat me! I'm indestructible! _

Tien was now in a sitting position, holding his awkwardly positioned leg and staring at the scene ahead of him in awe. Seventeen was standing up, a little bit of blood trickling from his mouth whilst Krillin reigned victorious, holding onto both of their bags in the air.

"A deal's a deal, Seventeen. We got the bags, now leave us alone!"

Seventeen stared at his own hands, then at Krillin who was speaking in the air.

"I won't let you beat me...you won't win!"

Seventeen charged off the ground at Krillin, who seemed to be still speaking about morals or some crap like that, and caught the smaller man with a stinging punch to the face. Krillin dropped the bags and flew through the air, but Seventeen continued to launch at him.

"KRILLIN!" Tien shouted, getting up half-heatedly and heading after the two.

Seventeen was beating the surprised Krillin to a pulp in the sky before he felt something tug onto him. Before he knew it, he was pushed and then kicked back to the ground by the taller bald man. Tien held onto his injured leg after kicking Seventeen, but focused his attention on the unconscious man falling to the ground.

Krillin hit the floor with a sickening thud and Tien was instantly by his side. Seventeen was also present, but did not make any attempt at continuing his attack. He picked up his axe, flicked some strands of hair back into place and started to walk off in a different direction.

"That'll teach him - don't come back here again, you're not welcome," He said to the two as he walked along, grabbing their bags victoriously in the process. Tien didn't notice nor hear him as he was too focused on his unconscious friend.

"C'mon Krillin, stay awake buddy! I'll get you somewhere safe," And with that, Tien picked Krillin up and flew into the air to Bulma's house.

* * *

Seventeen dropped the bags on his floor upon reaching his cabin and was met with a glare from his twin sister.

"Where have you been?" Eighteen said, eyeing the bags.

"Hunting."

"And what did you find?"

"Oh, nothing. Just some silly poacher's left these behind so I thought I'd take them, teach those pesky fools a lesson."

"You're a poacher yourself, Seventeen. Now what's in the bags?"

Seventeen shrugged, not answering his sister with words and made his way to his bedroom. Eighteen took the opportunity to open up the bags and have a look inside, one of the bags and a white t-shirt and what looked like a green training gi. _Brother dearest must have been robbing the training locals._ She tossed the first bag aside and pick up the second, smaller bag. This one had a red top in with beige khakis and a photo at the bottom. She took ahold of the photo and looked at it, eyes widened.

On the photo was Roshi, Krillin and Goku when they were younger. And since the other two were dead, this bag must belong to the smaller one in the photo.

"Seventeen! Get out here!" Eighteen banged on his bedroom door and eventually her disgruntled twin stepped out, fixing his bandana once again.

"You're disturbing my slumber why...?"

Eighteen held the photo in her brothers smirking face, "Was Krillin there? Did you rob him?"

"Well...there may have been a small guy there - _ow! _- cut out with the hitting, sis! Alright, him and his taller bald friend were there. We had a talk, that's all."

"That involved stealing his stuff? You ass!"

"Why are you defending him after what he did - or said - to you? I stood up for you, you cowered away here, told me what happened but didn't actually get revenge for it. I did, yeah? So lay off my back, dearest sister."

"I never wanted revenge, cut that bullshit out. So you stole his bag, then what?"

"Well..."

"Spit it out, Seventeen!"

"Relax, alright? We had a little, let's say...sparring session. I don't think it ended too well for him though. I think I hit the little guy too hard. I hope I didn't do too much damage to his - you know what - wouldn't want him not being able to satisfy you, eh sis?"

Seventeen was met with a very strong slap from his twin sister, "You're sick, you know that right? Lay off the _Eighteen and Krillin _jokes too, we're not even together! Now where is he?"

"How the hell do I know? I saw the taller guy take him away whilst I was grabbing my victory prize - their belongings. By the way, did you see anything of worth in there? Anything I can sell? Hey Eighteen, where are you going?"

Eighteen slammed the door shut and flew off holding both of the bags. Seventeen shook his head and let out a little laugh, walking back into his room whilst muttering.

"I knew she liked him, if only she had done what I said in the first place none of this would have happened."

* * *

_The sun was shining, glistening on the tide which crashed against the cliff-side. Two young fighters were at the top of the cliff, sparring and laughing. One of them, a boy with rather erratic black spiky hair, was clearly in control of the fight. The other, a bald one with six visible dots on his head, was on the constant defence, blocking any oncoming attacks._

_"Hey, Krillin! I'm gonna get you eventually! Hahaha!"_

_"Not if I can help it, Goku. You're going down!"_

_As if on cue, the boy named Goku and struck down Krillin with what looked like a karate-chop to the back of his neck. Krillin fell and held onto his neck, looking up at his nemesis-turned-best friend. Goku smiled in his usual goofy manner and held out his hand to Krillin._

_"You're getting faster, Krillin. I'm pretty sure you'll be taking me out next time."_

_"Not fast enough yet, Goku. Gotta keep trying I guess."_

_"Well boy, if you listened to me more instead of your own gut-instinct, you'd be much faster already," The two were interrupted by the voice of a much older man._

_"Master Roshi!"_

_"There you kids are, now come on. Quit screwing around boys, we've got some training to do. I've found a nice clearing over here, seems secluded enough. We should be alright here."_

_"Why can't we just train at the Kame House, master?" The boys said in unison._

_"I don't want you damn kids blowing up the house with your foolish antics, that's why...besides, I can't afford to have you destroy my magazines!"_

_The three laughed and shared other amusing stories; walking along the forest until they reached the clearing._

* * *

Krillin snapped out of his dream, rubbed his head and checked out his surroundings.

"So that's how I remember the forest...Roshi took us there to train when we were younger."

Krillin smiled at the memory before hearing voices outside the bedroom door.

"Thank you, Bulma. I knew you'd have the resources to help him and I didn't want to take him to the hospital, he doesn't need to relive those memories."

"It's alright, Tien. You know I'm always here for you guys, besides - he's in good care here. Thanks for bringing him. You should take off, you don't look so good and the nurses said you should lay off that leg."

Another brief goodbye before Tien left and Krillin lay back down. _Ah, I'm at Bulma's - I guess Seventeen really did go all out on me, huh._

Bulma tapped on the door and popped her head in, smiling to notice Krillin was awake.

"Finally! You've been out of it for a few hours. I guess that weird android must have hit you in the head one too many times."

"Thank you, Bulma. For helping me, I mean."

Bulma shook her hand dismissively, "That's what friends are for, besides you should be thanking Tien too. He brought you here...he didn't want you at a hospital, you can understand why right?"

"Yeah, I get it...just thanks is all."

"You can stay here the night if you please, you look a little too battered to go home and beside, we don't want you alone tonight!"

Krillin smiled and hugged his friends who returned his embrace. After a short while, she departed the room leaving Krillin alone with his thoughts.

Krillin stared around the room and let out an exasperated sigh, noticing his bag wasn't by his side.

"Great, even after our so called deal he still took my bag. What a jerk."

"_Looking for this?_"

Krillin snapped out of his daze and looked at the window where the voice was coming from, shocked to see the blonde android sitting on the ledge, tapping on the window delicately and holding his and Tien's bag in her other hand.

"Open up before your weird friends drones catch sight of me."

Krillin got out of bed and opened up the window, allowing Eighteen in. She dropped the bag on the floor and leaned down, putting her hands on Krillin's face and examining his head.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"I'm seeing what damage my idiotic brother caused. Don't get any other ideas in your head, shrimp."

Krillin remained still for a short while whilst Eighteen checked him out, before releasing him rather roughly and walking to the other side of the room. Krillin made his way back over to his bed and sat up, staring at her.

"Just for the record, don't expect an apology from him for this. That's just the way he is."

"I never expected anything from him, Eighteen. I guess it was rather justified though, seeing as how he acted on behalf of you."

"What?" Eighteen drew her gaze away from the bookshelf and fixed it on Krillin, a frown slowly creeping up on her face.

"Well...he said he was going to fight me as sort of honor for you, you know? 'Cos of the way I treated you?"

"What am I, eight years old? I don't need my brother fighting for me nor do I want him fighting for me."

"Well, I get that - relax. I guess I just thought on some level, it was deserved. I was pretty nasty and I'm sorry."

"This apology is two months too late."

"I've been trying to find you, during those two months. You knew where I lived so why didn't you come back? It seems like you can only talk to me about feelings and what not when you're drunk."

Eighteen's eyes crossed and she slowly made her way to the bed, standing over Krillin.

"I was completely honest that night and you threw me out, made me seem like I was some common _hooker_. Do you realize how degrading that was? Ofcourse I didn't seek you out, I'm not the one who owes an apology."

"Are you sure you're sober this time? Come down here, let me taste you again to find out."

Krillin's cheeky remark resulted in a slap from Eighteen but whilst he was rubbing his face, his visible blush present - Eighteen couldn't help but smile - albeit a brief one, but still a smile never-the-less.

"Seems like someone is getting back to their...old ways," Eighteen remarked, pointing to the blush that crept upon Krillin's face.

"Yeah well, I've had time to figure things out. Come here," Krillin patted on the edge of the bed and motioned for Eighteen to sit down.

"I'm fine standing."

"Do you think I'm going to take advantage of you or something? For one, you could kill me in the blink of an eye and two, I'm not that kind of guy. You know that."

That was true, Krillin certainly wasn't a pig or anything like that - he was the perfect gentleman. And nothing made Eighteen more proud than seeing him getting back to his old goofy, generous ways.

"I just want to talk, Eighteen. But with you standing over me like that, it seems so patronizing."

Eighteen sighed and grunted, eventually slowly-but-surely sitting down on the edge of the bed next to Krillin. The pair remained silent for a moment before Eighteen amusingly brushed her hand across Krillin's ever-growing hair.

"You look good with hair."

"I think you may have said that before, but thanks. Everyone needs a change right? What about you, how've you been these past months?"

Eighteen shrugged, realizing she had been brushing Krillin's hair for a little too long, withdrew her hand and started fiddling with her fingers.

"Same as always, putting up with Seventeen's antics...I'm sorry about what he did, it really wasn't necessary."

"Bah! I used to spar with Goku, don't worry about it! Taken harder knocks than that I'll tell ya...just don't make him do it again, my pretty face can only take too much."

Eighteen turned her head to avoid Krillin seeing her smirk, but he gently placed a finger on her chin and turned her to face him. Eighteen allowed him to do so and met his gaze.

"You don't have to be like that infront of me, you know. I mean if that's just you, then that's okay. But I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable. Besides you have a nice smile, why hide it?!"

For the first time in quite a while, Eighteen let Krillin see her true smile and was pleased she did. The excitement on his face was overwhelming but was equally as pleasing. She'd never felt like this with a man - or anybody - before and the feeling was amazing. Before she knew it, her head was resting on his shoulder and his arm came round her back, stroking up-and-down.

"The only reason I belittled you was because I was afraid of my true feelings, Eighteen. I'm afraid that whoever I let get close to me will leave me like others, that's all. But I realize I shouldn't be afraid of that anymore and even if you aren't on the same page anymore, I'd like us to remain friends. Anything to have you in my life."

Eighteen felt uncomfortable with this declaration, purely her instinct reaction but it was obvious she felt the same for the little man. No words would sum up her feelings so she decided to go with the irrational option. Eighteen lifted her head up and ran her hands across Krillin's cheeks, pressing her forehead to his.

"Will you allow me to show you how much you mean to me, Krillin?"

"Well, they do say actions speak louder than words," Krillin smiled but Eighteen remained deadly serious. In the end he chose to nod and Eighteen closed the gap between them, embracing him in a very passionate kiss. Clothes were torn off eventually and the two continued their "declaration" beneath the sheets...of Bulma's bed.

* * *

The next morning was possibly one of the best ones of Krillin's life. The sun shone through the window which was open and Krillin's eyes spotted clothes - his clothes - flung on the floor carelessly. But his female companions wasn't with his. He patted the spot on the bed next to him and realized Eighteen was gone. He sighed but figured she probably wasn't the one for the awkward "morning after" conversation. He stretched and made his way to the on-suite bathroom, realizing his back was aching and there was little trickles of blood left behind on the sheets of the bed.

Krillin looked at his back in the mirror of the bathroom, and could make out digits of a...number was it? Clawed into his back. During their night of passion, Eighteen had made sure they'd see each other after this night by marking her number on Krillin's back using her nails...well, she didn't exactly have a pen considering what they were doing and it seemed appropriate. Krillin let out a chuckle and wrote the number down from his back onto a piece of paper.

"Looks like I won't be alone afterall."

**I'll try get the next upcoming chapters done in the next few days, anyways I struggled a lil with this chapter but I hope y'all enjoyed it. Seems like Krillin and Eighteen are finally going to work things out...or are they? And poor Bulma's bed has been vandalized...how will she react?! Adios for now.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hope y'all enjoy the next chapter, R&R appreciated. I know from my last ending it seemed like I was gonna do a continuation of the scene at the Capsule Corps but I just didn't feel it, even wrote out a draft but it didn't fit - so I fast-forwarded ahead.**

Eighteen lay on the couch inside her brothers cabin, reading through a fashion magazine. It had been two weeks since her and Krillin's first "romantic" encounter and since then things had gone well, they'd seen each other everyday and were practically inseparable. So when her brother Seventeen returned and found his sister lying on his couch, he was more than shocked to say the least.

"Well, well, well. The princess has blessed me with her presence once more," His voice sounded cold, distant. Ever since Eighteen and started spending more time with Krillin her brother had started to show changes, he was much more angrier, would snap at her for the little things and always belittled her choice of man. _I really thought you'd go for the Prince Charming type...not Shrek._

Eighteen merely rolled her eyes, still focusing on the magazine in hand, "Looks like someone hasn't gotten over their mood. What's up with you? You're starting to bug me now."

"Have I upset thee princess? Nothing's wrong with me, I'm just peachy."

"Whatever. I gotta go anyways, I've got a date with Krillin and I think if I'm late again that vein on his forehead will just about burst."

"So are you two...official now? The very thought repulses me but it's your life I suppose."

"I don't like the term _boyfriend _or _girlfriend _but just to shut you up - yes, we are. I think so."

"In your own little way, anyways..."

Eighteen got off the couch and stared at Seventeen, shaking her head.

"What's gotten into you? You've been so iffy this past week and a half, why do I even bother coming round to see you if the very thought of me brings disdain to you?"

"It's not like you bother to see me much anyways, what with your new priorities."

"So this is about me and Krill-"

"DON'T mention his name Eighteen, just don't. I thought you had a date to go to, anyways? Don't wanna keep Shrek waiting."

Eighteen stormed past Seventeen, making sure to bump his shoulder on the way out, "You're a real dick, you know that right? Goodbye brother."

Seventeen turned to say a witty remark but was too late. His sister was already in the air, making her way to the little man.

"I won't let him take you from me, not this time," Was all that he said.

* * *

Krillin tapped on his watch, checking to make sure he had the right time. Every-now-and-then he'd gaze around the café awkwardly, seeing he was the only one here without a date. Well, he _had _a date, she was just late - as per usual. He sighed and slumped back in the chair, looking over the menu uncomfortably for the millionth time.

The chair opposite him was pulled out and he knew exactly who it was, he checked his watch once more then lowered the menu, staring into the eyes of Eighteen who looked less than pleased about something or other.

"Late again? Getting a bit of a recurring theme...maybe next time, you should pick the times. Oh wait, you did. You always do."

Eighteen rubbed her temples and silenced Krillin by raising her palm to him, "Shut up, I'm not in the mood for some lecture like I'm some school kid. Besides, you can blame Seventeen for me being late."

"Do I blame Seventeen for all the other times you were late, too?"

Krillin caught the salt shaker that was thrown at him and gently set it back down, smirking. He had to admit, a small part of him loved agitating the blonde android. She got so worked up over the little things, but it worked out as later on when they were alone back at his house, he could comfort her over the silly little things. Either way, he didn't mind.

"Stop questioning me, Krillin. And you can blame my twin brother for giving me a lecture today - _again_."

"I'm starting to get the feeling your brother isn't fond of me," Krillin said, voice dripping with sarcasm. He then laughed and ordered food for himself and Eighteen. They'd only been dating officially for two weeks and already he knew Eighteen like the back of his hand - what food she liked, what clothes she preferred, what time she usually gets up in the mornings, her daily routine (or lack there of). He didn't think it was stalker-ish, no, it was romantic and observant. Eighteen was the complete opposite, he doubted she knew anything of real significance about Krillin, but that didn't bother him one bit. They do say opposites attract, right?

"Who cares? It's not like his opinion bothers me."

"He's your only brother, ofcourse it bothers you. But hey, let's not waste this day babbling on about your brother," Krillin reached over and took ahold of Eighteen's hand which was met with a glare and a hesitant Eighteen pulling away, "Hehe, sorry."

"Look, urgh how do I say this...you meant a lot to me, yeah shrimp? But I'm not like other girls, I'm not a fan of the whole PDA thing. I'm not the type to drool all over my boyfriend in broad daylight and hold hands down the pier at midnight. It's just not me."

"You don't think I know that? You underestimate me, Eighteen. That's exactly why I like you, you're unique. You've got much more class and self-respect than other girls and besides...I'm sure you'll make it upto me at the Kame House later."

Krillin winked and was met with a punch to the arm by Eighteen, who turned & blushed straight after. Their food eventually arrived and the two enjoyed a nice, quiet meal before making their way out the café and back to Krillin's place.

* * *

Seventeen stared at the large bird shaped clock in his cabin eagerly. Eighteen had been gone almost 11 hours now and Seventeen was left here to do nothing, now-and-then he'd venture out, catch some food and scare off the local poachers who dared step foot in his forest. But that's what he did every other day of the week and it had become dull, repetitive. However much he berated his sister, life without her sure was boring. Even if they couldn't commit crimes together anymore, they always knew ways to have fun. They just clicked, maybe it was sibling intuition but they just worked.

The door suddenly swung open and Seventeen, not half-caring, slowly sat up and stared at the incomer.

"Back here? At night time? Don't tell me you're actually staying, that would be a miracle."

Eighteen barely noticed Seventeen's present and greeted him with a cheeky smile, then made her way to her own little room. About a month ago, since she wasn't doing her...old stealing habits, she couldn't afford to pay for the motel and really didn't feel like drawing attention by beating up the manager. So she left, not before ki-blasting a hole in the motel rooms wall to vent her frustration, moved in with her brother (unfortunately) but since getting together with Krillin, her time was split between her brother's cabin and the Kame House - mainly finding herself at the latter. Much to Seventeen's distaste.

"Don't get your hopes up, I'm not staying. I've just come to collect a few things to take over Krillin's with me."

"Ah, that's what...the eighth night in a row you've stayed at the shrimps? Why doesn't he come over here?"

Eighteen saw the grin on Seventeen's face and shook her head, continuing to pack a little _too _many belongings, "Yeah, as if that would ever happen. I'm sure you'd be very welcoming, Seventeen."

"Dear sister, I'm quite the host I'll have you know. Bring him over sometime and I'll prove it to you, I owe him an apology afterall."

"I'm not promising anything, but we'll see. I can't force him to come over - well, I could - but I won't. I'll have to discuss it with him."

"Good. You do that, just give me notice is all," Eighteen nodded and with that, made her with out of her brothers cabin with a bag in hand. Seventeen lay back down on the couch and pondered over everything.

"The shrimp is coming over, I'll scare him off Eighteen. Noone takes my sister away from me and gets away with it. She's drifting away and I'll make sure that never happens. Even if it means disposing of the shrimp."

Seventeen clasped his hands together in a calculating manner, plotting his next move.

* * *

"No way in Hell," Was all Krillin said. Eighteen had just asked him - or _told _him more like it, that he would be a guest at her brothers cabin in the upcoming nights. She lifted her head off of his shoulder and instead rested her chin there, arm draped around his abdomen and her other over his shoulder.

"Come on Krillin, it's not like I'm asking for much. He just wants to make things right, that's all. You should feel lucky he's even offered - he _never _does this."

"You think he's finally warming to the idea of you and me?"

"Well...baby steps with him, but he's making a damn effort. So get out of your stroppy phase and make the fucking effort too or I swear to Kami I'll put you threw that wall."

"...hey, no swearing in the house of Kame. For that, you shall be punished," Krillin began tickling Eighteen which erupted into fits of laughter. The two eventually rolled off of the couch, clinging to each other with Eighteen on top - a smile fixated on her lips.

"What do you say? Will you just give it a go? He's not all that bad."

"Well I may need some more convincing but sure, I'll give it a try."

Eighteen smiled and leaned down, pressing her lips against Krillin's. Little did the embracing couple know that outside on the shores of the Kame House, they were being watched. The curtains were wide open and the light was bright enough to make out what the young couple were doing.

* * *

Seventeen grunted and turned away occasionally as he watched the two embrace. It was disgusting, more so because it was his own sister but it was also disgusting because it was _him_. The shrimp. He was taking his sister, his only blood on this Earth (for all he knew) away from him and she was leaving willingly.

That just wouldn't do.

He refused to let anyone take away his twin sister but these past few weeks, he'd never felt so distant. She would hardly come round and see him, was only there in total around 15 minutes a day - the rest of her day spent with this smaller man.

He was losing a part of him and he refused to let go. His fist was clenched as he watched the two run upstairs, giggling and screams heard aloud. This very smaller man could make her laugh, he couldn't remember the last time Eighteen laughed - or even smiled genuinely at him.

If the smaller man was to vanish let's say, his sister would come running back to him. All that was required was a little planning, for one - Eighteen couldn't find out he had any part in it. Sure, he figured he was doing her a favor but she wouldn't see it that way at first. She was stubborn, so it had to be discreet for him to still be in his sister's good books.

It had to start on the night Krillin would come round to his cabin, whether he'll threaten him off or poison his dinner - either way, the little man would be out of the equation soon enough. He didn't care how it would get done, but it _will _be done, even if a little blood must be spilled. And it will be back to just Seventeen and Eighteen. Like the old days.

Just as it should be.

**Plenty more twists coming up in the upcoming chapters, you'll see a darker Seventeen as his jealousy grows. Thanks for reading guys/gals. Adios for now.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry about the long pause, work has been hectic & didn't have time over the Christmas & New Year period - thanks for the reviews meanwhile, mean a lot.  
**

**Enjoy.**

The date was set, tonight was the night. The night that Seventeen had been plotting over for the past few days, a night he jokingly nicknamed "_Operation Take Back My Sister From The Desperate Shrimp Or Die Trying_" although, it didn't seem as much of a joke nowadays. Seventeen was at his wits ends, Eighteen hardly ever visited anymore - when he actually made the effort, tried to reach out to his sister she'd rebuff his attempts, saying she had plans with the _shrimp_. Or that it was the _shrimp's _birthday so she did not have time to come over and play "let's see who can take down more trees with a single ki-blast" - the sister he once knew and loved was drifting away and he'd be damned if he'd let her go without a fight. Seventeen without Eighteen was like fish without the chips, or Goku without the stupidity - it made no sense. She just needed to see that too, that's all. He needed to push her towards that truth, make her realise that life without him would be unbalanced - and if given the ultimatum, it's not like she'd honestly choose that pesky shrimp over him. He was her brother, they'd been through so much together. The very thought made him laugh, _as if Eighteen would ever do that_.

All that was needed was a plan to be in motion for tonights activities, it shouldn't be too hard to surely separate the two, right? He was borderline suicidal and she was a sociopath - actually, thinking it over Seventeen probably realised the two were perfect for each other. _Grrrreat, this is going to be harder than first anticipated. _There was always the other option - taking Krillin out of the equation. He doubt he could get away with that tonight though - could he? It would require a lot of scheming to take him out right under Eighteen's nose but if anyone could do it - it was Seventeen. The self-professed devious manipulator would be able to pull it off.

No matter what the cost.

* * *

Krillin was still trying to come up with an excuse to get out of dinner with Seventeen tonight, he was still trying to adjust to the idea of him and Eighteen - however happy it made him, it was difficult and he still bared the scars of the past - his "accidental" suicide, his masters and best friends death, abandonment. The one thing that kept him going was knowing Eighteen had been through that and could relate to him, that she was someone he could vent to when feeling low - she was there for him and he was there for her. After thinking that, the happiness would return and he'd berate himself for not giving her a chance.

And so, he stood infront of the mirror of his bedroom, holding up two very similar yet very different ties. Debating which one would impress his girlfriends brother the most. His girlfriends brother who is a murderous psycho and would sooner murder him in cold blood than shake his hand.

_"Hey, I'm the guy doing your sister - it's nice we're doing this, this dinner- hey, what are you doing with that knife?"_

_"Seventeen, or should I say brother-in-law!"  
_

_"Why would you want to kill me Seventeen? I make your sister happy."  
_

_"I'm getting the hell out of here..."  
_

Every scene he played in his mind about tonight ended bad - ended disastrously infact. But he would go along with it for Eighteen's sake, she really did want the two of them to get along. The truth is, Krillin knew she missed spending time for Seventeen but whenever he brought it off, she'd rubbish his claims. _There's nowhere else I'd rather be than here with you_. Maybe that's why tonight was so important to her, so the _three _of them could spend time together without leaving someone out. She was basically torn and if she wasn't so damn stubborn she'd have realised earlier and figured something out. But this was Eighteen - far from ordinary.

So after much deliberation, he stared at both of the ties before eventually throwing both to the ground.

"As if Seventeen will be impressed by a tie - the guy is a psycho. Just play it cool Krillin, you need to get this guy on your side for Eighteen's sake. Who cares if he bashed you around before? Just a few cuts and bruises...and broken ribs, he also broke my toe too - my favourite toe. What the Hell am I thinking? This is going to be a disaster, surely we don't need to have dinner to resolve our issues and get along...and why do we have to go to his? If my girlfriend wasn't tougher than me I'd-"

"You'd what?"

Krillin was cut off by a very monotone voice - one he knew too well. He turned to look at the stoic blonde woman leaning against the door-frame of his bedroom, raising an eyebrow questioningly. Well, it was about time she knew Krillin was obsessed with talking to himself.

"-I'd, err.. buy her clothes and chocolates and do whatever she wanted?"

Eighteen tutted, "You do that anyways. Anyways, what's the problem? Are you nervous?"

"Me? Nervous? Don't make me laugh...haha...hah...ha..."

"Krillin, I'll only say this once since I hate conversations like these - so listen up, alright? I'm about to give you some well-justified advice that you should take on board, especially with tonight coming. Are you ready, babe?"

"Yeah, what tips do you have? Anything could work!"

"Grow a pair."

For a minute, Krillin pulled a "Goku" and stared down at his trousers, at his crotch region before realizing what Eighteen was talking about. He blushed briefly and shook his head, flailing his hand at her dismissively.

"What do you me- oh, OH. I get it - yeah real funny, thanks for the oh-so brilliant advice babe. Look, I'll be fine it's just pre-jitters that's all."

"Relax, it's not like we're telling him I'm pregnant."

Krillin's eyes shot open, "Wh-wh-wh, you aren't though, right?! I swear I put the damn thing on right...you can't be pregnant, what are you even talking about?!"

Eighteen face palmed and walked over to Krillin, picking up both the ties from the floor, "No, I'm not pregnant you idiot - I can't even get pregnant so shut up. Just remember, Seventeen only has my best interests in mind so all we have to do is make him realise you're one of them now," She paused to press both the ties up Krillin, modelling them in the mirror, "Wear the blue one, he's a fan of ties. Make a good impression. Kami, why am I telling you this - you should already know Krillin! You're only trying to impress my BROTHER you moron!" Eighteen pushed the blue tie into Krillin's palm and walked off.

Krillin merely stared at the tie dumfounded, not because his girlfriend's mood seemed to change every 5 seconds...

"Wow, Seventeen is a tie person? Who knew.."

* * *

Seventeen set the finishing touches to the table - well, an eroding old wooden thing with barely 4 legs. It would do though, it's not like they'd be sitting at the table all night. Besides, much bigger things were about to happen. Seventeen took a seat on one of the stools and menacingly bopped back and forward, tapping two fingers together in thought. He had figured out a plan, a plan to lure Krillin to somewhere where it would be the two of them alone, they would finish this once and for all. He built up the scenario in his head, _the battle for Eighteen _he'd call it. Although it wouldn't be much of a battle, the little shrimp was a better fighter but still no match for Seventeen. He'd be sure to make it a quick death so Eighteen would suspect nothing of him - he wouldn't guarantee it would be painless though, that would take the fun out of it.

Seventeen stood from the stool and walked into his bedroom, grabbing an obviously stolen flashy radio player and a pre-recorded tape. He pushed the tape into the radio player and listened to his recording, smirking to himself. He then set the timer and flew out his cabin window with the radio player, deep into the forest.

He had found a small closing within the forest - a perfect spot to execute a dastardly plan, he set down the radio right in the middle of the patch of grass within the closing. The trees enveloping the area would make the echo of the radio loud enough for them to hear from his cabin and it was only a short fly away. Seventeen flinched suddenly as a bird passing by started tweeting, humming in approval of the gloriously sunny day. Seventeen took one look around the enticing surroundings and frowned. To him, it all looked doom and gloom, there was no sun and there was no beauty - it was just a chaotic mess. He turned back to the bird and fired a single ki-blast to it, killing it.

"Shut up," was all he said as he picked up the dead bird and headed back to his cabin.

* * *

Krillin and Eighteen eventually arrived to the small cabin, landing just outside the porch. Eighteen made her way up to the door whilst Krillin stood back, hesitating to take any further step forward.

Eighteen looked over her shoulder, "Would you come on? What's the hold up?"

"I'm just...it's nothing, I've just got a bad feeling about this is all."

"What's the bad feeling? Nothing's gonna happen now shut up and be a man. Let's get this night over with so my brother will fall in love with you and we can all play happy families."

Krillin frowned at Eighteen's persistence and walked up to her, not replying. She shrugged carelessly and opened up the door of the cabin, entering her brothers home. The couple looked around briefly before being met with a devious stare from Seventeen, who appeared out of nowhere wearing a white apron.

"You're here, finally. Sit down - we're having bird."

"Bird? For dinner? Is that even legal."

"Ofcourse it is dear sister now shut up and sit down. I cooked it especially for you...and for our guest ofcourse," Seventeen stared at Krillin with an obvious fake smirk, which was met with Krillin awkwardly rubbing his neck and nodding.

"I'll let the two of you...converse whilst I put the finishing touches to my bird," Seventeen turned on his heel and walked over to the oven, muttering something under his breath about wanting to make the bird crispier.

Eighteen leaned over to Krillin and whispered, "Are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost, snap out of it before Seventeen notices."

Krillin shook his head, "Nah, I'm cool don't worry about me babe," He placed his hand over hers before she quickly removed it, looking over her shoulder to Seventeen who was in a world of his own, focusing on his bird.

"Not whilst he's here and don't call me babe either, he won't like it."

"Right," was all Krillin said.

"THE BIRD'S READY!" The couple flinched at the scream, turning their attentions to Seventeen. He walked towards them holding a platter with what looked like vomit on a plate.

"Sorry it took so long, I really wanted it crispy you know?"

The couple merely nodded, staring at the...bird, was it? It looked like something your blind Grandmother would try feed you, and Krillin was fairly sure Seventeen had purposely left some bones in the bird.

"Who wants the first piece? I know, you can Krillin. Since you're the guest, afterall. Here, I'll even cut it for you."

"N-n-n-no, that's al-" Krillin was interrupted by Seventeen picking up a knife that had to be bigger than him and cutting off the most disgusting looking part of the bird, "Nonsense. Here, have a taste. Tell me if that's how you like it."

Krillin tried to object but Seventeen practically shoved a small portion of the bird into his mouth. He started chewing, eyes watering and went to spit out the remnants of the bird before noticing Seventeen inspecting him - not even blinking once, waiting for him. Hoping that he fails this little task of "get the brother on your side." He then looked over at Eighteen, who urged him on with her hand, pleading with him to swallow the bird and pretend he liked it for his sake. He obliged, begrudgingly, but he did.

The bird tasted like leather, it must have been - Seventeen must have purposely stuffed it with something. It was disgusting, all the flavours were mixed up and he bit into around 5 bones. After 2 minutes of awkward chewing and Seventeen ready to pounce on him, Krillin eventually swallowed.

"T-t-t-t-that was s-s-so nice...thanks S-seventeen.."

"I know, right? I always was a good cook. Hey, you look like you're crying - did you really enjoy it that much? Such a sport you are, _Krillin_," said Seventeen almost tauntingly, wanting a reaction out of Krillin. Wanting him to start a conflict, which would ultimately land him in trouble with Eighteen. It was either that or the _other _way, he didn't care which.

"Y-y-yeah it was just so g-good, can I use your bathroom please? I think I'm about to thr- I mean, I want to freshen up before we all start eating."

Seventeen nodded without saying anything and pointed to a door behind Krillin. Krillin looked at the door, nodded to the siblings before making his way into the bathroom. Groans were heard and what sounded like vomit hitting the toilet, the siblings could've swore they also heard Krillin cursing what sounded like something being "crispy my ass."

Eighteen turned to her brother and was met with a just as equal glare, "What are you doing, Seventeen?"

"Why, what do you mean sister?"

"Forcing Krillin to eat what looks like a plate of shit, for one."

"I didn't force him to do anything, he did it and excuse me - that's my bird you're talking about. I worked hard to hunt for that today. I'll be damned if it gets wasted," Seventeen paused to flick strands of hair from his face, "Besides, he's the one who should be impressing me. Showing me why he's truly worthy of you - until then, I'll put him through his paces."

Eighteen rolled her eyes and nodded, Seventeen turned back to the bird and started laughing on the inside at how gullible his own sister could be sometimes.

* * *

"Oh Kami, what was that- that surely can't have been food. I'm pretty sure he did it on purpose too, you don't see Eighteen eating that crap!" Krillin muttered to himself whilst spitting out the remnants of bird into the toilet.

"I've had a bad feeling about this all day, he's up to something. Probably scheming to break us up...damnit, what would Goku do? Could really use some guidance right now, buddy. Hey, what would Yamcha do? He's still alive!...probably run away screaming, shit. I can't even call Tien for advice because Launch blew up the damn phone-"

Krillin's muttering was interrupted by a knock on the bathroom door, "Krillin, are you alright? You've been in there for a while now."

"I'm okay Eighteen, just uh- hah, you know me - weak bladder is all!" Krillin heard a "yuck!" noise followed by what sounded like Eighteen slapping her brother for making such a noise, "Okay, don't be long honey."

Eighteen stared at her brother after leaning off the door, who had his eyebrow raised.

"What?"

"'Honey'? Seriously? Since when did you come out with remarks like that?"

"Since I became happy and got a life."

"You weren't happy before- when it was just us two? Is _he _the cause of your happiness and not the fact you're reunited with my brother?"

"I know what you're doing Seventeen, stop it. You're _both _the reason, can't you just share the spoils?"

Seventeen scoffed and went back to dishing out bits of food to each of their plates - his first plan was to try lure Krillin into insulting/attacking him so Eighteen would see through that shrimp's motives and dump his ass, but after hearing Eighteen he knew she wouldn't give up on the chrome-dome that easily. No, he had to take the serious step. He had to take Krillin out.

Seventeen checked his suspiciously expensive looking watch, "Ah, just five minutes to go. Your time is almost up, shrimp," he muttered.

"Eighteen, dear sweet sister - could you be so kind as to drag your boyfriend out of my bathroom so we can eat? It's rather rude to leave the host standing when he has prepared ever-"

"Alright, relax. Krillin - get out here!"

A moment passed before Krillin exited the bathroom, his face paler than usual and eyes watery, "Sorry about that guys, I had uh.. a lot of water? Yeah, had a lot to drink."

The siblings both gave him the same confused look and Krillin laughed awkwardly before sitting himself down, "So uh.. food looks..."nice"! Good job Seventeen."

"Don't patronize me, shrimp."

"Don't call Krillin a shrimp, dick."

"You call him a shrimp, so why can't I? Bitch."

"I'm allowed, I'm his girlfriend you idiot."

"Don't mention such profanity in my house! It's bad enough knowing my own sister has low standards."

"Why you little-"

Krillin interrupted the bickering siblings before the argument got anymore out of control, "Hey guys! It's okay, honest. I don't mind being called names, used to it. Let's just eat, food looks great. Thanks for inviting us, let's enjoy this together alright?"

Seventeen picked up his fork and started picking at the bird, checking his watch now-and-then, "Whatever."

Eighteen followed suit and also picked at her food, not eating it - she figured if the own host was not eating it and Krillin vomited a small piece he had tried back up - it had to be disgusting. She'd be sure to blame her "lack of appetite" on some malfunction.

Krillin however, was receiving a death glare from Seventeen and he figured it was because he had not touched his food yet. He gulped and slowly picked up the fork, picking off small pieces of the bird and shoving them in his mouth. _It's just chicken, it doesn't taste like shit, it's just chicken...picture chicken, taste the chicken...it's fine, you're fine. This stuff might kill you but you're fine. Roll with it. _Seventeen nodded in response to Krillin eating but still didn't touch his own food. Krillin went to take another bite but before he could he was sure he could he some noises coming from outside, a loud bang, and another, and another...

**BOOM.**

Krillin & Eighteen flinched whilst Seventeen played dumb, looking around curiously, "Oh dear, someone must be attacking. Let us go check it out!" said Seventeen in the most sarcastic voice you could ever hear. Ofcourse, Krillin was too stupid to notice and Eighteen wasn't listening - she was already out the door and had already flew away in one direction to investigate. Just like Seventeen knew she would do.

"Shrimp, let us check over here. I can hear it."

Krillin nodded and jumped in the air, following Seventeen over to a clearing. They were flying for around 5 minutes before landing on a small pathway that was blocked by hundreds of trees, with only grass ahead.

"I think it came from here- shrimp, check through those bushes."

"I have a name you know."

"Sorry, chrome-dome. Go check, I'm right behind you. I think we're under attack!"

Krillin went through the bush, getting pricked by nettles along the way until he fell out the other side and onto a small grass patch. He took one look around and saw he was completely enveloped by trees, then he looked up and saw a radio right there infront of him.

Noises were coming from the radio, loud bangs and people screaming. Was this a trick? What was going on? Krillin rubbed his head and got up, turning around before bumping into someone...

Seventeen stood infront of him, face-to-face with such a look of contempt upon his face. Krillin took one look at the radio and then up at Seventeen.

"You've tricked me, haven't you?" Krillin asked.

Seventeen moved around Krillin and turned off the radio, so he wouldn't alert anyone, "Unfortunately, drastic measures had to be taken. You really think I'd let you take my sister from me?"

"Take your sister from you, what are you talking about?"

"You know damn well what I'm saying!" Seventeen striked Krillin's face with a fierce punch, sending the smaller fighter to the ground with a sickening thud, "Ever since you two got together, it's all about you! Krillin this, Krillin that! She has no time for me but she just doesn't realise it, that's all. She doesn't realise how important I am to her. Don't worry, she'll know. I just need to give her that extra _push_."

Seventeen sent a timid ki-blast at Krillin, to keep the small fighter at bay on the ground. Krillin grunted and held his ribs after being cut by the blast.

"Eighteen, help me! Where are you?!"

"You think she'll hear you? And if she did, do you _really _believe she'd take your side over me? How do you know she wasn't in on this with me?"

Krillin looked shocked, "S-she wouldn't do that to me, she cares about me!"

"You're just holding her back, dear sweet Krillin. She didn't want to watch you die ofcourse, so she left that up to me. Don't worry, it'll be quick I promise."

"This will kill your sister, I know Eighteen and I know she had nothing to do with setting me up!"

"You know _nothing_!" Seventeen snapped, "_You're _killing my sister, noone else - just you! So now I'm going to kill you and set her free, make her happy again! It's what she wants, why can't you realise that?! You're just as stupid as that Goku, no wonder he's dead. Say hi to him for me, by the way."

Seventeen powered up a much stronger ki-blast in the palm of his hand, one so strong it seemed like it would take out an entire building. Or two. Krillin was too weak to move and squirmed, trying to move back towards the bush and away from the psychotic Seventeen. It was to no prevail, Seventeen grabbed Krillin's leg and threw him over to the middle of the clearing - his only pathway now blocked by trees and he was too weak to fly.

Seventeen hovered over Krillin and faced his palm at him, still powering up the blast.

"Any last words, shrimp?"

Krillin shut his eyes and sighed, "The anticipation of death is much worse than death itself..."

"What was that?"

"Something my master taught me, something that would help me during a time like this. And you know what? He was right, I've embraced death before and I'm not afraid of it anymore. You don't scare me, Seventeen. Do it."

Seventeen hesitated, stepping back a few times before regaining his composure.

"I'm not aiming to scare you - I'm just aiming to kill you and get my sister back!"

And with that, Seventeen fired the powerful ki-blast at Krillin who lay helplessly on the floor. Krillin's perspective became slow, as if death turned down the speed of time and was taunting him. Brief flashbacks appeared from when he was at the monastery, to when he first met Master Roshi and asked him to train him. Flashbacks of his past life with Maron, his time spent with Oolong and his adventures with Goku & Bulma. The first time he flew, the painful scars branded into his forehead - all of it came rushing back to him. And so, as the blast edged closer and closer, Krillin just lay there with a smile on his face. He didn't have such a bad life afterall, it was full of ups and downs but that's life. He took a look at the sky, not wanting to look at Seventeen or the ki-blast dead-on. Not out of fear, out of pity. How low this man had come just to get what he wanted - how selfish and desperate he could be. Krillin did not fear Seventeen, he pitied Seventeen because Seventeen was lonely. He just had a different way of dealing with loneliness.

Krillin eventually shut his eyes, stopping the flashbacks and awaited his oncoming death. Awaiting the blast that would send him crashing through the ground, beneath Earth's soil. Awaiting Heaven and all of his friends and family. Except he didn't get that far, he didn't reach Heaven, he didn't hit Earth's soil and he wasn't send crashing through the ground.

Because the blast didn't hit him.

"What happened?"

Krillin looked around, expecting a reply, before turning his attention to Seventeen. He looked shocked, stunned & Krillin could've swore he had a tear falling out of his eye. His body was completely still and he was beginning to shake, cursing himself for being so stupid. Krillin scratched his head and looked to where Seventeen was staring at. That's when he spotted a body, burnt due to the intensity of Seventeen's blast but still he was still able to identify it. The blue eyes shot wide open, the blonde hair that was singed & pale skin that was visible beneath the burns and Seventeen's reaction told him all he needed to know.

It was Eighteen, she had dived in the way at the last minute and took the full force of the blast. It was Eighteen who lay on the floor, a giant hole visible through her abdomen with an exit wound. It was Eighteen who looked so burnt it was even painful to touch her skin.

It was Eighteen who was dead.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, wrote it at 2 in the morning so bare with me for any mistakes lol. R&R is appreciated, stay tuned. Adios for now.**


End file.
